The Girl with the Raven Tattoo
by aha19
Summary: Solomeya is a colored girl with a raven tattoo. She is Jimmy's childhood friend who becomes his caretaker. Richard is mesmerized by the young girl who is also curious of him. Follow Solomeya on her journey as she lives in a world of crime, murder, and romance but also, as she tries to ignore the glances she receives from Arnold Rothstein.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Solomeya. I am nineteen and I am colored. My parents come from Africa where they mark their children with symbols and signs which come from the medicine men in our tribe. Whatever visions they see of us, they mark us with black ink somewhere on our bodies, because the bodies are maps that can be read into our soul. When I was a baby I was told I would go through much, I would fly into greatness and adventure. This is why I received the raven tattoo on the right side of my back just edges from my shoulder blade. Now the visions were normally what our medicine men saw from the heavens of how we will be when we die. I always believed that when I go to heaven I will be a raven…

My parents came to America after I turned fourteen. Since it was the 20's we knew we had to be very careful with the people around us. Daddy moved us to Atlantic City since his half brother Chalky White had mild power there in the black community. I made friends with many people both black and white, but whites were interested in me only for my tattoo. When I turned eighteen I left my family's house because it was time for me to be an adult. My folks thought it would be easy for me to find a man because I had smooth skin and long flowing black hair like the Indians. I was slim and I spoke well only because my mom spoke well. To many colored folk in Atlantic City, I was very beautiful and even a few white men who saw me couldn't help but stop and stare. But that could also get me in trouble with higher motivated people. Luckily I had someone looking out for me. James Dormody, Jimmy for short. He went off to the war and came back a different person, but we never forgot each other. He has a wife, Angela and a son, Tommy. Jimmy agreed to give me a job a caretaker to his son and help his wife with anything. A hundred bucks, every Friday. I was on my way there now. Jimmy was driving me. A cigarette was in his mouth and he was smiling.

"I'm telling you Sol, you're going to love Tommy. He's a good kid." he told and I kept my eyes on my lap.

"And Angela?" I asked and he smiled.

"She's nice too. She ain't against colored folk." he told and I only looked up at the snow that had been falling and I nodded.

"Good." I said with relief. It was quiet for a moment and then Jimmy looked at me.

"Listen um. There's an old war buddy staying with us now. He runs errands with me and he's a bit…quiet. He also has injuries from the war which can clearly be seen so please don't be too alarmed." he said and I looked at Jimmy with a tilt of my head.

"Why don't you tell me how bad it is so I can prepare myself." I told him. Jimmy was a gangster, clear and simple. Since the prohibition started alcohol wasn't really allowed anymore so it seemed Jimmy made sure it could continue for mob bosses obviously.

"His left eye is gone, most of his cheek, and bits of his top lip. He wears a mask and has a tiny speech problem." he announced and I nodded. I was curious now of this man.

"Does Angela and this man know I am coming today?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes they do. Angela is excited to meet you." he told and I only scoffed mildly.

"What white person is ever excited to meet a black person unless it's to work beneath them?" I asked and he only bit his lip and shook his head.

"It won't be like that. You know me." he told. "Besides knowing you have a raven tattoo on your back now she will want to paint you."

I smirked.

"I would have to be topless in order for that to happen… who is the other man?" I asked and he glanced at me blowing smoke from his nose.

"Richard Harrow. You'll like him." he told and I only nodded my fingers twirling into my long braid of hair. I could see a house coming up. "Look there it is. In the back is the beach where you can always swim at."

I leaned forward a bit so I could look out into the window and see a fairly large white house. I nodded.

"It is quite lovely Jimmy." I told him. He grinned.

"You know I forget you were homeschooled sometimes. Most of the colored folk around here sometimes talk as if they have no grammar or shit like that." he told and I nodded.

"Well I am not some colored folk." I replied as he drove up in front of the house. The vehicle stopped and Jimmy and I both got out of the car. There were trees everywhere and I heard the ocean behind the house roaring. I let my light brown gaze fall onto the house where I looked up and down it. I then saw a window on the second floor and in it was a figure that was looking down at us, but in seconds the figure vanished and I couldn't be sure if I saw someone there at all. Jimmy nudged me.

"Come on let me introduce you to everyone." he said and I nodded and followed him onto the porch and he opened the door and led me inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I entered the house and looked around at the nice walls they had and nice furniture. It was obvious that their house was better than mine. Jimmy led me to their living room where a woman with short bobbed hair and a small white boy who stood in her arms. Jimmy smiled and looked at me.

"Solomeya this is my wife Angela and my son Tommy." he told and I looked at the two and smiled at them. The young woman smiled back at me.

"Hi Solomeya it's nice to finally meet you. Jimmy has told me so much about you." she announced and held her hand up to me. I walked over and shook her hand. It was warm and soft. She then looked down to the boy.

"Say hi Tommy." she replied and the boy only shied away behind her and at first I thought he was afraid of me because I was black, but instead he said something that I didn't expect.

"You're pwetty." he said in a small voice and I smiled even more and Angela grinned big.

"Well it seems someone has a little crush." she said and Jimmy laughed.

"Well she is one of the prettiest of girls in her community." he told and I grinned wondering where the other gentleman was. I looked up at Angela and smiled.

"Do you have any rules for the house?" I asked and she looked caught off guard and looked around.

"Um well. Not much needs to be cleaned really. I honestly just need you to help me out around the house with Tommy and stuff. Do you know how to cook?" she asked politely and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and she giggled and shook her head.

"You don't need to call me that. Just Angela will do." she said and I nodded.

"Alright." I replied with a smile and she nodded.

"Well you won't need to wear a uniform or anything just be presentable." she told and I nodded.

"Understood." I replied with a smile. Angela continued to smile and I wasn't sure but it looked like she was smiling flirtatiously.

"So is it true that you have a raven…tattoo on your back?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes the result of vision my people had." I replied. Jimmy chuckled.

"Oh good you two are already becoming friends…" he said but paused and his eyes lifted and connected on something that wasn't in the room. "Well there he is. Richard come meet our new guest."

I lifted my head and looked towards the hall way to see half a man's body facing us. His body was a silhouette and I couldn't really see him well. I could see the white tank top he wore and the grey pants.

"Richard she won't bite you come on out." he told and I watched as a very tall, creamy skinned man coming out of the darkness. I blinked a bit and examined his body. He was about six feet maybe, had a good upper build, and firm shoulders. Now my eyes landed on his face and I just stared at him. His lips looked to be sealed shut, but I knew they weren't. Most of the left side of his face was covered by a mask and already I was curious of what was hidden. The mask had a drawn on eye and the other half of his lips. He had a clean cut mustache and a scar on the mask covered side of his face. His hair was a calm black colored smoothed back.

"Richard Harrow, Solomeya." Jimmy introduced and I just stared up at the man. I did not have the voice to really reply. The man took note of my stare and averted his gaze to the ground and he nodded slowly.

"Mm, hello." he replied. His voice was rough and low and I could understand what Jimmy meant about his speech.

"Hello." I replied and he only nodded himself and I smiled and Angela's bright smile made me look at her.

"Well Solomeya let me show you to your new room and then I can make us all something to eat." she told and Jimmy agreed.

"Come on Tommy let's go bring Solomeya's bags in and show her how strong you are." he told and Tommy smiled big.

"Yeah!" he replied cheerfully and ran over towards his father who picked him up and carried him off into the other room. I looked over at where Richard was standing only to see he was gone. I only tilted my head and Angela wrapped her arm around mine which caught me off guard. Her smile remained on her face.

"Come." she replied and I nodded and let her lead me towards the stairs. We went up them and I noticed there were no pictures on the walls. I knew that the two dated at Princeton, but why wouldn't they have pictures up of their new formed family. We moved down the hall and Angela paused in front of a brown door on the right side of the hall. "This is your room; I hope you don't mind that Richard's room is across from yours."

I shook my head.

"No it's fine." I told and she nodded and moved from me and opened the door and I stepped in to see a large window across from me. On the right were a bed and a bathroom and on the left was a dresser and closet. There was so much space in here. I slowly started to smile at the sight and I looked at Angela.

"It is very beautiful." I told her slowly removing my coat and she seemed to watch me do this. "Thank you for giving me this job." Angela shook her head.

"No thanks necessary. Jimmy has talked about you telling me about all the legends of your tribe…I was hoping, if I am not intruding, if I could one day draw your back?" she asked and I only looked down for a second before nodding.

"It is fine with me." I told her and she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." she replied. "Well I shall let you get settled in." I nodded.

"Thank you." I told her and she shut the door and I looked around at my new home. I knew I should tell my folks where I am staying when time has gone by. When Jimmy brought my bags up he told me that dinner would be ready in a few minutes and left out. It took thirty minutes to put my stuff away. Once I was done I noticed a vanity mirror in my closet, one of the tall once that you could see your entire body. I placed it by the window and just stood at myself in the mirror. I felt so plain and I suddenly removed my dress letting it drop to the ground. I removed my brassiere and panties and just stared at my naked flesh. It was always good to let your tattoo breathe; expose it to the air and its elements. My braid hung over my shoulder and I just stood there and turned so my back was to the glass. I wanted the raven to see what it looked like. I was looking at my back when I heard the creaking sound of the door opening. My heart dropped in the pit of my stomach as the door opened.

"Dinner's ready." the rough voice said and I knew it was Richard. He had not knocked and the second his body entered the room and he saw me his eye widened. My entire front was facing him and I was caught at a loss of words. Immediately he hid his face from me.

"I'm sorry, mmm I'm sorry." he chanted quickly and left out the room and I just stood there with shock on my eyes. I should have locked the door maybe? Or maybe he should have knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was not upset that the war veteran did not knock. Things like that did not really bother me. I sat at the dinner table with Jimmy and his family, but there was no Richard. I looked at Jimmy.

"Your friend is not eating with us?" I asked lightly and Jimmy took his eyes off me and rested on me before shaking his head.

"No. Richard is uh…well-"

"He's embarrassed to eat in front of others." I concluded and he nodded. I wondered where he ate, but when I looked at the kitchen I saw his elbow and knew he ate in the kitchen. I cut my steak and put a small piece in my mouth. This was strange for me, not eating with white people, but the fact that Richard wasn't with us. With my folks, dinner was always about family. We always ate together, but then again I was not a part of this family so I knew I should not let this fact disturb me. I looked at Tommy who had a dirty face and I only smiled at him and he looked at me and giggled.

When everyone was done I convinced Angela to let me wash the dishes for I somewhat liked cleaning. She showed me where everything was so I wouldn't have to look myself. Everyone was upstairs and I could hear mild moaning coming from the upper stairs. I knew it was Jimmy and Angela making love so I decided to stay down here until they were done. I was washing a plate when I heard slow footsteps coming down the stairs. I assumed it was Tommy who was woken up from his parents love making, but it wasn't. It was the war veteran, Richard. I turned my head from him and continued to wash the dishes. I dried the plate and began to put it away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Richard just standing in the door way of the kitchen and I paused in my movements and looked at him.

His eye looked towards the ground and I stared at him.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr. Harrow?" I asked him and he hummed a bit shaking his head and slowly lifting his head to look at me.

"Richard mmm please, call me Richard." he announced and I nodded and looked at him calmly.

"Is there something I can do for you Richard?" I asked and he just stared at the ground for a moment.

"I just wanted to say mmm I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mmm walk in on your while you were undressed. Mmm I should have knocked." he told and I looked at him with kind eyes.

"No don't worry about it." I replied and went back to the sink and continued to wash the dishes. I heard footsteps and glanced up to see he was coming towards me.

"Let me help mmm. It's the least I can do." he told taking the dishes from me and I shook my hand.

"You don't have to do that." I said. He kept his eye on the plate.

"I want to." he told and I sighed.

You should be resting." I told him and watched as he moved to put the towel away.

"I would, but it's hard to sleep mmm when Jimmy and Angela… you know." he said and I could tell he was shy on the subject.

"Yes, but why would you want to help me?" I asked and he only paused for a moment.

"My way of making it up to you mmm." he replied and I tilted my head.

"Why would you care?" I asked and he looked up at me for a swift moment and then went back to washing the plates.

"You're a woman, mmm I was rude." he told and I only nodded.

"But you have apologized for it." I said. "And besides I'm colored no one cares about coloreds." It was silent for a moment and I just watched as he paused in his movements. He looked in my direction but kept his eyes on the ground. Since he wouldn't let me clean anything I felt more than just awkwardness. I felt uncomfortable.

"You're a woman, mm, just because you're colored doesn't mean you shouldn't be treated with respect." he told and I almost scoffed.

"You should tell that to the ku klux klan." I said moving over now and started drying the plates. Richard nodded not looking at me anymore.

"They're just a bunch of cowards who don't have the guts to kill white men so they go for the lower targets." he said and my body froze at his words and I looked up at him and no he met my eyes and I could tell he was nervous about what he had said. "I didn't mean colored folk were targets mmm I just meant that-"

"It's okay. I know what you meant." I replied and looked back at the cup as I dried it and put it away. Richard glanced at me with his eye, but I didn't say anything or meet his eye.

"Mmm is it true? What Jimmy says?" he asked handing me a cup and I looked up at him now.

"What did he say?" I asked him and he just looked down again.

"That you have a raven on your back?" he asked and I nodded once.

"Didn't you see it when you came into the room earlier?" I asked and he started to look away shrugging mildly.

"I couldn't see your back mmm I saw your… breasts." he said lowly making his tone even rougher as he lowered his tone. I nodded.

"It happens. Maybe someday when we become better acquainted I will tell you why they call me the girl with the raven tattoo." I replied and he only hummed in response. Once the dishes were done I headed to my room and Richard was behind me. The moaning and quick movement from Jimmy's room has finally calmed and silenced. I moved to my door and looked up at Richard who was standing at his door.

"Good night Richard." I said kindly and he nodded keeping his eye on me.

"Good night, Solomeya." he said before disappearing into his room. I did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I had woken up to make breakfast for everyone. I made bacon, eggs, and biscuits. As usual I ate with Jimmy and Angela and Tommy. I tried to convince Richard to eat with us but as usual he respectfully refused. Jimmy and Angela had decided to go out on the boardwalk meaning I had to baby sit the child and the war veteran. I sat on the couch in the cozy living room and watched as Tommy played with his toy truck. I noticed Richard standing shyly away in the hall slowly coming in.

"Mm, is there anything I can get you?" he suddenly asked and I lifted my head, caught off guard by his question. His eye looked down at the ground and I only shook my head.

"No, Richard, that's my job. Is there anything I can get you?" I asked and he only shook his head.

"No mm thank you." he replied and I nodded.

"Solomeya I'm bored. Can you tell me a story?" Tommy asked and I looked down to see his bottom lip sticking out as if he were actually pouting. I thought for a moment unsure of where any books were. A smile moved onto my face.

"How about I tell you a story from my home?" I asked and Tommy nodded and I looked up thinking Richard would be gone, away to some place where he didn't want to be seen. But he was still there standing in a mildly slumped position and his eye was on Tommy. "Would you like to hear my story?" Richard looked at me now as if stunned by my question. He looked around for a moment as if unsure I was even talking to him. He faced me again and nodded before moving towards the couch. He looked cautious as if testing to see if I would get defensive obviously. I figured he didn't like to be around too many people. He was afraid he would upset someone. I moved over and smiled a bit so he knew it was okay for him to sit. I looked at Tommy who looked now ready to listen.

"Long ago there was a boy in our village. He was my friend, his name was Kuma. He wanted to be a young warrior like his father. He carried upon him the wavy marks right beneath his lips," I said placing three fingers on my chin and moving them down towards my neck. "This was a sign he would be smooth like running water and he had tough hands. He was also very slim so he could move through most rocks and tight spaces. Well one day out in the savannah, a little girl was bringing water home from a neighboring village." Richard kept his eye on me his fingers curling into his palm numerous times. He seemed very interested in my story only for the fact that he had leaned a few inches towards me.

"Well that girl was spotted by a leopard and the little girl was running as fast as she could from the leopard, but it was a big cat. Kuma heard the girl's cries for help and he grabbed his father's spear and he raced off towards the savannah. He was fast like the wind and smooth on the earth like water." I said raising my hands for mild effects and Tommy's eyes widened as he listened. Richard seemed to be in a trance while he listened. What was on his mind, I would never know.

"Kuma found the leopard had trapped the girl between some large boulders. Out of fear the girl had forced her way into the large rocks so she was stuck. The leopard could have gotten her, but Kuma was right there. He killed the leopard and squeezed through those rocks and helped the little girl back to her home. The young girl and Kuma became great friends and over the years they fell in love and got married and had one daughter." I replied and Tommy's eyes widened and he clapped.

"Yay!" he replied and I smiled and watched as he got up and ran around the couch. "I want to be fast."

I smiled and watched as he ran around. Richard watched as well, his lip curving into an awkward smile. He looked at me with a soft look.

"You tell mm good stories. Was it true?" he asked roughly and I nodded slowly with a smile.

"Kuma and Chichka are my parents." I replied and his eye seemed to widen a bit and he looked somewhat amazed if I could call it that.

"So that's how they met, mmm romantic." he said and I was stunned he was even trying to be humorous with me, but I nodded and chuckled lightly.

"Yes I would say so." I replied and by now Tommy was worn out and on the floor sleeping. I tilted my head and looked back up at Richard. "Should I leave him on the floor or should I put him in his bed?"

My tone was low to a whisper and he looked at the boy and swallowed before nodding.

"Yes here mmm I'll take him." he replied and I opened my mouth to protest, but he was already standing up and picking the boy up gently. I was wondering how I was supposed to actually work if he continued to do my job for me. I waited for him to return and once he did he seemed more confident as he sat down. I grinned a bit.

"I don't see how I can work when you keep helping me." I said humorously and he swallowed once more looking down.

"Sorry I just mmm care for the kid is all." he replied and I nodded.

"You don't have kids?" I asked and he shook his head silently.

"No. Do you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. We don't have kids until we have been married." I replied and he nodded humming a bit. "Do you have a woman?" He let his head fall once more and he shook his head.

"No mm I have a sister who lives in Wisconsin, but that's it." he told and lifted his head slightly to look at me. "What about you, mm you got a man?" I shook my head.

"No. I don't know about men." I replied and his eye brow moved a bit as if he were mildly confused.

"What…do you mean?" he asked and I looked away.

"I don't know if a man is in my destiny as being the girl with the raven tattoo. I don't know how to speak to a man in ways that could mean future relationships." I replied and he nodded once.

"Mmm I think…it would be like us talking. How we can easily speak to each other." he said looking down now. I then let my hand move towards him and gently graze his chin at which he immediately moved back from my touch, but I expected this much.

"It's easier to speak to someone, but it is harder to look at them." I said and he let his eye tilt right back down.

"I'm sorry. It's hard for me sometimes. No one likes to look someone like me in the face. So it's hard for me to do it back." he replied. "I...scare people with the way I look." he replied looking right back down as if he couldn't look at me. I nodded remembering a friend who had the same issue.

"I will tell you a story about a friend who had the same problem as you." I replied and he slowly lifted his face up at me and just stared at me.

"Please." he replied and I smiled and was ready to give my story when suddenly the door opened and in came Jimmy and Angela. I knew our story would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning was a quiet one. Jimmy and Richard had gone out on business and I was watching Tommy fly his toy plane all over the living room. I smiled and kept quiet as I watched him.

"Do you have children, Solomeya?" I heard Angela ask and I looked up to see her arms were crossed and she was leaning against the kitchen door with a smile. I shook my head.

"No. We practice waiting until marriage before having kids." I replied and she nodded.

"I see. Well I need you to go into town and pick up some groceries for me if that's okay." she proposed and I nodded and stood up.

"Sure no problem." I replied and she nodded moving over and handing me a list that had fruits and vegetable names on it as well as eggs and water. I looked at the woman. "I'll just get changed and then I will be off." She smiled sweetly in return.

"Okay." she replied and I nodded and moved up the stairs and into my new room. I closed the door and sighed as I thought about my parents. I would have to tell them soon where I am staying and how I am doing. I am sure they would want to know what I have been up to. I removed my night gown and put on a sky blue dress. The back area was netted so my back could be show. Since it was snowing and freezing I would need to wear an even bigger coat. I placed my black coat on and merely took a hot iron to my hair. I kept it down how ever after I was done. I did not put pins and curls in it like most white and some black women did. I did not want to be a part of the white society when it came to appearance because I knew that it will change as time passes. I placed my black gloves on and my black hat on my head and placed the grocery list in my purse and moved back down stairs where Angela was waiting for me. She had something in her hand and once I was in front of her she handed it to me. It was fifteen dollars.

"Here use it to buy groceries. Keep whatever is left over." she replied and I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you." I replied and she nodded. I ventured out the house. Since the board walk was not far from this house walking was not a problem for me. I have spent my entire life walking to places. The snow was not very heavy and was tolerable to walk in. I walked down the road until I reached the boardwalk. People were walking around and looking at the large coats inside the stores. I hoped that the grocer would sell me the items Angela wants. When I came upon a small food store I went inside and saw only small rows of stuff. The man at the counter lifted his head and almost did a double take and his eyes widened on me. He must have been use to white faces that seeing a different colored face surprised him. I slowly moved up to him.

"Pardon me sir… am I allowed to buy things in this place?" I asked and he slowly nodded as he just stared at me.

"Normally I make the coloreds pay in the back, but a pretty thing like you, I'll make an exception for." he explained and I gave a small grin. I thought he had to sell to colored folk regardless, but I didn't question it. I moved all over the store with a small basket in my hand picking up the items Angela needed. As I walked I could hear white women whispering about me. I could only imagine they were wondering what I was doing here or why I wasn't shopping at Negro owned stores. After I had collected all my things I paid for the groceries and the man bowed his head at me.

"You have a nice day." The man said and I nodded.

"You as well." I told him and left out the store. I was met by icy cold wind and I closed my eyes for a second before opening them and moving down the road. I kept to myself and made sure not to draw attention to myself. I saw a man walking past me. He was in a nice looking suit and coat with a hat tight on his head. I watched him walk past me and as I did I saw something drop from his coat and into the snow. I stopped and moved back to see what had fallen and it was a watch. The chain was already cold and I looked up and moved after the man.

"Sir! Sir!" I called and the old man turned around.

"What wha-?" he stopped in his sentence and stared at me for a moment. He had a high voice and odd looking teeth. I held out my hand to him.

"You dropped this." I replied and he looked down at my hand and his eyes flexed.

"Oh my watch. Thank you." he said taking it and I nodded.

"You're welcome." I replied and he stuffed the watch back in his pocket.

"You know it's not every day I see a colored woman in the area especially one as beautiful as you. What's your name?" he asked and I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. My name is Solomeya." I replied and his eyes widened.

"You're Solomeya? You must be Jimmy's caretaker. He's told me things about you." he said and I only chuckled softly, my cold breath visible to the elements.

"Thank you, but he has not told me of you." I said and he nodded holding out his hand.

"Name's Enoch Thompson, Nucky for short. He says you're from Africa." he told and I nodded.

"Yes I am." I replied and he nodded as if impressed, but I didn't know why. Everyone knew coloreds were from Africa.

"So it's true you have a bird on your back?" he asked and I nodded once more. It seems Jimmy told many about me.

"Yes a raven." I replied and he nodded.

"Right, right. Well Solomeya I am in your debt for bringing me my watch back. If you ever need something just let me know." he told and I bowed my head.

"You are too kind sir." I replied and he nodded.

"What can I say I like to help people." he exclaimed before tipping his hat to me and turning from me and walking back down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once I returned home Jimmy and Richard had come home and were in the kitchen talking to two men. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to go in or not. Angela and Tommy were not around so I assumed they were somewhere else in the house. I lifted my hand and knocked on the side of the kitchen door. All four men lifted their heads and the two strangers seemed surprised almost as they saw me.

"Forgive me, but I have returned with the groceries." I replied. Richard only looked down at the ground and Jimmy nodded.

"Oh well you can put them away." he replied and I nodded and moved over towards the counter and began to take out the eggs and fruit.

"Jimmy who is this cinnamon colored goddess?" one of the men asked and he had an accent to him. I turned to glance at him and he was giving me a flirtatious smirk. He had black hair and tan skin.

"You're Italian." I concluded and he only winked at me.

"You bet I am." he replied. Richard looked at him now with a sort of distance look and Jimmy only rolled his eyes.

"Solomeya this is Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lanskey. They are Arnold Rothstein's men. Guys this is my child hood friend, Solomeya." he introduced and both men began to move towards me and I tensed up at the actions. Meyer had lighter skin and brow hair. Both men took my hands and kissed them in unison.

"Um it's a pleasure to meet you both." I replied and Richard only looked down at the floor and both men smiled as they pulled back from me.

"Please the pleasure is all ours." Meyer told and Lucky only smirked and I gave a casual smile before turning back to my business. I hurried to put the groceries away because I knew I was interrupting their business. Once I was done I left to my room thinking about the name Jimmy mentioned. Arnold Rothstein. I had heard of that name from somewhere, but I could not remember where. Maybe I saw the name somewhere. I removed my jacket but remained in the dress. I looked out the window to see snow falling. My mind drifted to Nucky Thompson. How did Jimmy know him? Was he a friend of Jimmy's or an enemy in disguise? I tried not to concern myself as I decided to look for Angela and let her know I had gotten the groceries. I decided to check her room. I gently knocked on the door.

"Angela?" I whispered lightly. I got no answer. "Angela?"

"They're sleeping," a rough voice said and I jumped and looked over to see it was Richard. "Sorry I didn't mean to mmm scare you." I shook my head and looked down for a moment at his feet.

"No it's okay." I whispered. "Thanks for telling me. Did those men leave?"

Richard hummed and nodded looking at the ground now.

"I don't like them… they aren't clean people." he admitted and I tilted my head.

"Because they are gangsters?" I asked and he nodded.

"They can't be trusted." he replied and I looked down for a moment.

"You… and Jimmy are gangsters. Should I trust you two?" I asked and his eye stared at me for a moment and he then slowly looked down.

"That's mm your choice." he replied and just walked past me and I just stood there as he moved to his room. I thought he had gone into his room until he spoke again. "I don't like mmm the way they spoke to you."

I looked down in thought of his words and when I didn't turn to comment he went inside his room. The day was slow and I had nothing to do. I cleaned what I could, but after that I was bored. I then looked at the front door before looking down. I should go see my parents. It was a long walk, but what choice did I have? I moved back up stairs and back into my room. I placed my coat on and moved back out, but as I moved down the hall, Jimmy's door opened and he came out. He was in his shirt and suspenders and he glanced at me looking me over.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked and I held on to my coat.

"I was going to walk to my parent's house and visit them, let them know I am okay." I replied and he frowned.

"Meya, you can't go walk that distance in the snow you'll get sick. I'll drive you." he replied and I wanted to protest, but he gave me a look and I nodded.

"Okay. I'll wait downstairs." I replied and he nodded and moved into his room.

"Just give me a second." he told and I nodded and moved downstairs and waited. Once he was ready he came down in a black coat and black pants with a black fedora hat on. I arched a brow at him and he gave me a confused look.

"What?" he asked and I only shook my head.

"Nothing, you look nice." I replied and he smiled and the two of us left out the house. We got into his vehicle and drove off.

"So how do you like my family?" he asked and I looked at him.

"Your wife and child are wonderful." I answered and he nodded slowly.

"And Richard?" he asked and I smiled politely.

"He is a nice guy." I answered and he glanced at me.

"You like him?" he asked and I was stunned and drawn back by his question.

"Sure." I replied and he frowned.

"Sure? You either like him or you don't." he told and I looked at him.

"Yes, I like him." I replied and he nodded.

"Good I want us all to be friends." he told and I nodded.

"We are friends Jimmy." I assured him and he chuckled now.

"You know he told me he accidently barged into your room yesterday while you were undressed." he told and I winced and looked at the road.

"Why on earth would he tell you that?" he asked. Really, why would he tell someone about such an embarrassing moment?

"Because he felt bad. He didn't know what to do and he thought you would be upset with him and not like him. He knows about our history and maybe… I guess he wants more friends and wants to be your friend." he told seriously and I looked back at him with shock in my eyes.

"Did he say that?" I asked and he nodded.

"He asked me what I should and that he was afraid you would think of him as a, and I quote, "Perverted freak." he explained and I was now officially upset with myself for thinking of getting mad at the war veteran for telling what had happened. I sighed and looked forward.

"Things are okay with us." I told and Jimmy nodded.

"Good." he replied and I nodded.

"So why were those men at the house?" I asked and Jimmy's lips pierced together and I could tell in his eyes he was hoping I didn't bring it up.

"Just for business." he replied and I nodded sort of not liking how he held back information from me.

"Is that what you tell your wife when she asks about them?" I asked and he just looked at me and I knew in his eyes he wanted me to drop the subject and so I did. I looked forward at the snow and the trees. "I met a man today on the boardwalk. He said his name was Nucky Thompson. You know him?"

Jimmy nodded, but didn't seem pleased about what I said either.

"Yeah, he raised me as a child. He's the town's treasurer and he basically owns Atlantic City. I'd be mindful of him. You never want to be against Nucky Thompson." he advised and I looked down at nodded. So I needed him as an ally? That would not be too hard. It was not long before we arrived at my parent's home. It was a nice house, one floor, but big nonetheless. I noticed there was another vehicle aside from my father's and I recognized it.

"Uncle Chalky is here." I said and Jimmy sniffled a bit.

"I'll wait here." he replied. "Don't be long though." I nodded and got out, moving towards the porch and knocking on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I waited for an answer and in a few seconds I got one. The door opened and I was met with mother's round face. Her eyes widened and she squealed with happiness.

"Solomeya!" she yelled and I grinned and watched as she opened the door.

"Mama!" I exclaimed with happiness and we embraced each other happily.

"Come get out of the cold child." she told and I moved inside.

"I cannot stay for too long mama. I just had to come visit you and let you all know I am okay." I replied. However mother just continued to pull me down the hall and into the living room a where a big fire was. In two chairs were dad and Uncle Chalky.

"Kuma, look who is here." she said and I smiled and looked at father who smiled, the wave tattoos on his chin moving with his smile.

"Solomeya." he boomed getting up from his chair and placing his drink down. He was in a black suit. We embraced each other and he kissed my cheek.

"Father." I replied happily. We pulled back and I looked at Uncle Chalky who always had a stern angry look on his face. Even when he smiled he looked angry.

"Hello Uncle Chalky." I replied and he nodded once.

"Morning Solomeya. My you have grown." he told and I grinned at him.

"Thank you. How's the family?" I asked. I had almost asked how his bootlegging business was going, but I decided to hold back. My parents didn't know about his business. I only knew because I found his were house by accident. I promised him I would keep quiet about it. My uncle nodded.

"Why they're mighty fine." he replied and I smiled and nodded.

"Good." I replied and mother only took my cheeks in her hands making me look at her.

"So tell me child what you be doing with your life?" she asked and I smiled.

"I have a job. I get paid a hundred dollars every Friday." I replied and both my parent's eyes widened and my uncle just nodded with suspicion.

"A hundred dollars! Oh my baby's making good money." my father said and I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"You ain't whoring yoself out is ya? Uncle Chalky asked and my parents both looked at him with a frown, but he didn't seem to care. I only shook my head and chuckled.

"No sir. I am a caretaker for my friend, ya'll remember Jimmy Dormody." I told and now father frowned.

"That white boy?" he asked and I looked at his face and felt my happy smile begin to melt away.

"Yes. He came back from the military and he has a good job and a family. I help take care of things." I replied and father no longer seemed pleased.

"So you're a maid?" he asked and I felt my proud shoulders fall.

"Technically, but Jimmy is really nice and so are his wife and son." I told. Mother only held my face in her cheeks.

"Now now. It's alright. Kuma she is in the hands of her friend and he's paying her good that is all that matters." she told and father didn't seem to happy and neither did Uncle Chalky, but when did he ever look happy.

"You know what job he has don't ya?" he asked in his deep always dangerous voice and I nodded.

"Yes I do." I only replied and he just nodded and placed a cigar in his mouth and said no more on the subject. My parents seemed curious of what he was talking about, but I only shook my head.

"I have to go." I replied and mother pulled me into a hug. I did not want them asking too many questions on what my so called boss did.

"Come on I will walk you out." she told and I nodded and looked at my father wondering if he would hug me or not. He was hesitant for a moment before lifted his arm and hugged me. I leaned into his hug and inhaled his fatherly scent and pulled back.

"Bye father." I replied and looked my uncle. "Bye Uncle Chalky." My uncle only nodded and I turned and left with mother. As we walked down the hall she looked at me.

"You aren't in secret relations with this boy are you?" she suddenly asked and I looked at her quickly.

"No mama why would you think that?" I asked and she only shrugged.

"White men have lots of money, but never give lots of their money to colored unless it's for something." she replied. She thought Jimmy was giving me more money in hopes for services aside from care taking. I shook my head as we stopped at the door.

"Momma he's not like that. You have met him when we were kids." I told and she nodded with a stern look.

"People change, Solomeya especially white people. Do not forget your beauty can and will get you into trouble. You be careful out there." she warned and I nodded slowly and hugged her tightly.

"I will momma don't you worry about me." I told her. I knew my mother was full of wisdom. She always had a small lecture to tell about many things that had happened in my life. Once we pulled back I left out the house and moved down the porch. Jimmy was still waiting for me and once I got in I noticed momma was still watching us.

"Did Chalky say anything?" he asked and I only shook my head.

"No." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a quiet drive on the way back to Jimmy's house. Once we arrived I made lunch for everyone. Steak and mashed potatoes, it was. Normally that was more for dinner, but Jimmy had been talking about it nonstop. I was handing Angela and Jimmy their plates of food. Angela glanced at me.

"Solomeya could you go tell Richard that the food is ready if he wishes to eat with us that is. I am going to fix Tommy's plate." she told and I nodded.

"Alright." I replied and moved from the kitchen and marched up the stairs. I move into the hall. I stopped in front of his door and raised my hand to knock. Once I did I waited for a second. When I got no answer I knocked again.

"Yes?" he asked in a gruff tone and I leaned forward a bit.

"It's Solomeya… dinner is ready." I replied.

"Mm okay." he replied. "Thank you." I only nodded knowing he couldn't see it so I replied.

"Welcome." I replied and moved back downstairs. Once again he did not eat with us. I was surprised that I was even allowed to eat with Jimmy but as kids we always ate together. When night finally came I stared out my window standing naked once more. The moon was shining a beautiful white, not like the white of man, but heaven's white. My hair was uncurled and was hanging over my round breasts. I hid my womanhood only for the fact that I was cold from being hairless. I never grew the pubic hair that most girls in my tribe did. But mother had none either. When I was eleven and at the age to grow it, I noticed I was always smooth. I thought I was a freak until mother showed me her womanhood and said we were a special breed of woman. There was a sudden knock on my door and I blinked and looked down.

"Solomeya are you awake?" It was Richard I suddenly came up to the door and pressed my hands on the door and my cheek on it as well. I knew I was still naked but I didn't care.

"Yes." I answered. There was a short awkward silence.

"Mm may I… come in?" he asked. I blinked in mild shock. It was past eleven and I looked down wondering what he could want.

"Give me a moment." I replied and moved over towards my bed and pulled my silk pink nightgown off the comforter and slid it over my body. I then moved back to the door and opened it to see Richard in his white tank and black pajama pants. His hair was not combed or smoothed down and his mask was still on and he just blinked down at me taking in my appearance. I opened the door wider so he could come in. "Is something the matter?"

I was whispering now wanting to make sure I wasn't heard. He walked towards my bed a bit and stopped and slowly glanced over his shoulder at me.

"I couldn't sleep mm I hope I am not bothering you mmm but I was wondering if I could hear that story you mentioned earlier." he told. I closed the door and just turned to him. Since I was awake and he was awake, I decided it wouldn't be too much of a problem. I then nodded.

"Okay. Sure." I replied moving towards the bed and he opened the side of his mouth as if to speak, but then he closed it. I tilted my head.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he only looked up at me.

"Would you say mm we are better acquainted?" he asked and I knew what he was asking.

"Yes I would say so." I replied and he nodded a bit.

"Would I be mm offending you if I asked to see your …tattoo?" he asked. His hands were curling into each other out of anxiety and nervousness. I then started to smile.

"Sure, but I ask only one thing in return." I replied and blinked curiously at me.

"And what is that?" he asked and I licked my lips feeling a knot form in my own stomach. I had never requested anything of a white man so I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"May I see your face without your mask?" I asked and he winced a bit and looked away from me, turning his entire body towards the bed.

"You won't mmm like what you see." he told and I only looked down for a moment.

"But I like you." I said and this made him look back at me now with shock and utter surprise. "If I like you as a person what you look like won't matter to me." His lips thinned into a line and he looked down for a moment.

"I will… if you mm tell me the story first." he told and I nodded.

"And show you my tattoo?" I asked and he nodded.

"Can I see that first?" he asked and I nodded once more thinking it would be better to. I moved over towards my bed and sat down on it. I patted the side for him to join me and he looked almost bashful as he moved towards me and sat down right in front of me. Once he looked comfortable I turned my back to him and slowly slid down the straps of my night gown to where it stopped right above my breasts and I moved my hair out of the way and just waited. It was very silent and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Well what do you think?" I asked him and he hummed a bit and I looked over my shoulder at him to see him looking up at me.

"Did it hurt?" he asked and I nodded looking forward again.

"Yes. I got it when I was very young. Ten exactly." I replied. "Every child gets their marks at the age of ten. My back was so sensitive. I was crying so hard for my mother. It felt like my back was being split open by a knife over and over and over again." My voice was soft and supple and I looked down, the pain so real in my mind. Then suddenly I felt light warm finger tips touch my skin right over my tattoo. A small shiver moved over my body but I kept still as he outlined it.

"Mm I'm sorry." he whispered and I shook my head.

"It's okay many people like to touch it." I replied.

"Mm no. I mean I am sorry for the pain you endured." he spoke and I slowly began to pull my gown up and he removed his hand I looked at him with a smile.

"It is but a memory now. Is your pain a memory?" I asked him and he looked down now and around on my bed.

"My pain mmm and your pain are different. You can hide yours…mm I can never hide mine." he replied and I felt bad now, even though I shouldn't feel bad I did. His injury has left him scarred forever both mentally and physically. My injury only added to the beauty of my body.

"Would you like to hear the story now?" I asked and he slowly looked up at me and nodded.

"You said mmm this boy was like me?" he asked and I nodded now leaning against the head of my bed and he joined me, but he kept mild distance from me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I nodded at him and placed my hands on my knees trying my best to remember our adventures.

"Yes. He was my closest friend name Satti." I replied and looked at him with a casual smile and he just stared at my face. "He was my age and had a round face. One day though he was attacked by a lioness and scared on the entire right side of his face." I paused for a moment remembering that day. Richard continued to stare at me trying to figure my face out.

"He lost his eye and parts of his nose and cheek. Everyone in my village could not look him in the face because they were frightened by him. He looked like the monsters in the stories that our mama's told us." I told and Richard hummed at that.

"I know how he feels." he answered and I nodded.

"Well it did not change how I felt about him for I was friends before his injury and I refused to abandon him even when his friends did. And people would laugh at him and call him names. And I always wondered why he never seemed to upset by it until he raised his arms and showed me his tattoos. He had African symbols on his arms which meant the gods gave him strength to withstand anything. One day three boys had followed Satty and I to the savannah and they started to throw things at Satty and on that day I saw courage in him that I have never even seen even in the toughest warriors." I could tell my voice had gotten stronger now because the memory itself was strong.

"He picked up a stick and chased those bullies away after wounding one of course." I replied and then looked up at Richard.

"His strength after that was not because he fended off those bullies, but because he wore his scar proudly and let no one tell him otherwise." I concluded and Richard slowly looked back down.

"I wish I was as strong as him." he told and I lifted my hand once more and gently pressed my palm against his face. He was stunned by the action, but he didn't pull away. He just let his face linger in my palm and he slowly looked at me.

"You have your own strength. You are a fighter in your own way." I replied and he nodded looking down once more.

"I kill people." he said suddenly and I paused in my movements not expecting such words to leave his lips. I leaned back a bit and he watched this.

"What?" I asked and he nodded.

"For Jimmy… when he needs me mmm to kill someone. I do it." he replies and I looked down almost wanting to ask why, but I knew why. Jimmy and he were war veterans. You never leave that.

"Old men start wars and young men," I replied running my fingers smoothly over his cheek and he didn't seem to mind. "Young men die in them." I was hoping he understood that I accepted that this was him. He pressed his cheek into my hand and then he looked up at me.

"I'll show you mm my face." he replied and I looked down for a moment and then shook my head.

"You don't have to if you don't want." I replied and he shook his head right back.

"No. I want to." he replied and I nodded and just watched as he sat up and slowly began to remove his glasses which were hooked to his mask and he began to peel it away and in seconds I was looking at an eyeless socket. A large scar was up the side of his forehead as well as on his temple leading to his cheek. The skin around his mouth was completely gone and I could see hit teeth. He stared at me and I looked him in the eye before slowly sitting up on my knees and leaning towards him slowly. His body tensed and I could tell he was nervous yet he didn't move. I pressed my lips on the bridge of his nose and he closed his eye and I inhaled softly, the scent of his body and I removed my lips inches from his face, but the taste of skin lingered.

_"Wewe ni mzuri katika macho yangu." _ I whispered into his skin and leaned back from him and he tilted his head.

"Mm what did you say?" he asked and I smiled.

"It is Swahili. I said you are beautiful in my eyes." I replied and he swallowed a bit and looked down.

"You know other languages?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Just Swahili. English is our village's main language." I announced and he nodded.

"It's beautiful." he told and I grinned.

"Thank you." I replied and watched as he reached over and placed his mask back on.

"I should mmm go to sleep now." he replied and I nodded.

"You are welcome in my room anytime. But at night you should knock. For when I am alone I tend to be naked." I replied and he tilted his head at me.

"Why?" he asked and I smiled.

"I was born naked… why not?" I asked and he only hummed slightly before getting up and straightening himself up.

"Thank you mm for the story." he replied and I nodded.

"Of course." I replied and he only nodded and left out the room. I leaned back into the bed and sighed softly. This was my life. The snow melted away and was replaced with hot summer heat and this is when things all started moving forward for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Solomeya watch me!" Tommy yelled and I looked up at him as he ran on the sand and jumped in the water. The ocean was pretty calm today and the water was just perfect for swimming.

"Tommy don't swim out too far now." I announced and he nodded and I smiled as I crossed my legs over one another on the towel I was on. I had on one of the swims wraps I would wear in Africa. It wrapped numerous times around my breasts holding them firmly together and I wore swim pants. My hair was wild and crazy today and I smiled as the young boy swam around. Angela was asleep and Jimmy and Richard had decided to go into town to do some business. When it was time to go in, I stood up and collected Tommy's towel and opened it.

"Come on Tommy it is time to go in and make you lunch." I told him and he moved from the water, his hair drenched as well as his body. Once he was close to me I wrapped him up in his towel and took his hand and walked back towards the house. As we were arriving to the back porch, I heard a familiar car horn and we looked up to see Jimmy and Richard returning. I smiled as they both stepped out of the car.

"Daddy! Richard!" Tommy yelled and ran from me. Jimmy smiled and squatted and opened his arms.

"Hey buddy. Look at you you're all wet just like a little sailor." he replied picking Tommy up. Richard gave somewhat of a smile and looked over at me and smiled as I walked over towards them.

"Hey guys how was business?" I asked and Jimmy looked at me finally and his eyes widened a bit at what I was wearing and he blinked a few times before looking up at me. Richard averted his gaze from me.

"Business was uh..was good." he told and I nodded.

"Oh good. I was just about to go in and make Tommy some lunch." I replied and Jimmy nodded.

"Don't worry about lunch I'll make his lunch. After you get dressed meet me in the kitchen we need to talk." he said casually and I was curious as to what he needed to talk to me about. I only nodded and moved from the men and went inside. Now my stomach was in numerous knots. What did he need to talk to me about? Was he firing me? Have I done something wrong? I got dressed in a floral patterned dress and came back down and met Jimmy in the kitchen and Richard was even there leaning on the wall and I looked at Tommy who sat at the table.

"I am here." I replied and Jimmy nodded setting a plate of food down in front of Tommy.

"Good. Listen there is a small party going on at Lolly's Casino. It's being hosted by Nucky and it's a um…a staff showing off party." he replied and Richard looked at me now gauging my reaction, but I only tilted my head.

"Which is?" I asked and he sighed.

"It means we bring our staff and show off how good our lives are being, but it's actually just a small distraction for the meeting I am going to be having with Nucky and a few associates of his." he told. I blinked for a moment and looked at Richard who was looking at me, but when I caught his eye he looked down. I then looked at Jimmy.

"So… it's basically a party to show off your colored folk." I replied and he bit his lip a bit and lit a cigarette.

"Don't think of it like that. Richard will be with us and we aren't even going to be attending the party for too long anyways. We are going to be in the basement… you're going to be with us there too." he replied and I was now even more confused. If he was going to be discussing his alcohol business with obviously other gang members, why would he want me to attend?

"Why?" I decided to ask and Jimmy blew smoke from his nose.

"Because you are my friend and I don't want to leave you alone with those people." he told and I knew he wanted to say more, but for my benefit he held back. I then looked at Richard who was looking at me again.

"What do you think?" I asked him and he only hummed softly before swallowing.

"I'd be there mmm to protect you. No one will mmm bother you." he stated roughly and I inhaled a bit and looked at Jimmy.

"You could easily go without me… or would that bring your reputation down?" I asked and he started to smirk.

"I could go without you, but I figured it would give you a chance to show off your raven tattoo." he responded and now I was very quiet. I thought of the idea. The fact that white people started to tattoo themselves was seen as an outrage except to other tattooed people. Most of the white folk in Atlantic City probably have never seen a colored with a tattoo. And I couldn't deny my roots, my culture in showing off my tattoo to others. When white men came into our village to document us they were so surprised at our tattoos that they were constantly trying to touch us, but they kept their distance from us women and the children. Our men didn't take kindly to the white devil staining their people. I then slowly stood up and both men, and Tommy, watched me. I inhaled calmly and straightened myself up.

"I shall go look for a dress to wear." I said politely and Jimmy only clapped his hands in happiness.

"Ha yes. We leave at nine." he commented and I only nodded. For most of the day I was rummaging through my closet looking for a dress to wear. I had so many that I couldn't decide.

"Having clothes trouble?" I jumped now and turned to see Angela smiling at me from my door way. She then moved in a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in, but your door was open." I shook my head. It was her house she never had to apologize to me.

"No. It's completely okay." I replied and Angela looked at my dresses and her eyes flexed with amazement.

"Wow. These are your dresses?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied looking through them. The dresses in the front had all types of patterns and some were plain colors. The dresses in the back were dresses that had many patterns in the backs to show off my back.

"How did you come to have them?" she asked kindly and I grinned and looked at her.

"Women my mother knew gave them to me. The ones in the back were given to me by white women who had tattoos and liked mine." I replied. Angela nodded, obviously impressed.

"Jimmy said he was taking you to the Casino tonight." she told and I nodded.

"Yes." I replied with mild nervousness. She looked at me with soft eyes.

"You know you didn't have to go. You don't have to walk around like you're his maid." she told and I nodded, but that wasn't the reason I was going, not because he was my friend. I was going because Richard was going. I wanted to see how Richard took to being in crowds of strangers. Was he a stranger to them or an outcast…or both? I nodded at her.

"I know." I replied and she smiled and nodded before looking at my dresses and pulling out my black dress. It had a circle pattern cut in the back of it.

"This will look nice on you with some black shoes. I'll do your make up and your hair if you'd like." she commented and I smiled and nodded taking the dress.

"I would like that." I replied


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was very still as Angela painted my lips with red lip balm. I had never had a woman aside from my mom or relatives this close to me. It was odd. My hair was pinned up in curls with one long curl going over my eye. I had cleaned up and finally got ready to go out and as agreed I let her do my hair and makeup. She had already put on my eye makeup.

"Angela I don't think colored servants wear makeup." I replied and she only smiled.

"In this house you are not a servant." she stated firmly and I did not reply to her words. "There we go all done." I opened my eyes and she stood up and took a step away from me observing my face.

"How do I look?" I asked lightly and she smiled.

"You look marvelous." she said and I smiled and stood up from the bed. "Come to the mirror."

"Solomeya come on we gotta go!" Jimmy called out and Angela looked at the door.

"SHE WILL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" she yelled as she guided me over to her full body vanity mirror. I stared at myself and even I was shocked at the add on of beauty that was applied to my face. My cheeks had a light brown blush on them and my eyes had on some type of brown eye shadow on with black eye liner. My lashes were vibrant and long and my lips were a bold with the lipstick.

"Oh Angela you did amazing." I replied looking at her before hugging her. She hugged me back tightly.

"Anytime." she replied.

"SOL!" Jimmy yelled his patience obviously gone. Angela rolled her eyes and I giggled a bit and she nudged me towards the door.

"Go have fun." she replied and I nodded and left out the room. I wasn't sure if I would be having fun tonight since the goal was to parade me around. I think the only faces having fun tonight are white faces. I moved down the stairs and saw Jimmy and Richard at the door and once they looked at me their eyes widened.

"Woah." Jimmy said and Richard's only reply was a hum and I smiled a bit.

"I'm ready when you are." I replied and they only nodded slowly, completely entranced in the sight of me and I shrugged feeling uncomfortable now. "Come on guys don't look at me like that."

They both shook themselves from their gazes and Richard looked down while Jimmy smiled.

"Oh come on it's hard not to. Now let's go." he replied and we all exited the house and got in Jimmy's car. I sat in the back while the two men sat in the front. The evening was warm and beautiful. The stars were out and shining. It was silent for a moment and I figured now was the time to get some things out of the way.

"What are the rules?" I asked and both men glanced back at me, Richard's mask looked right at me.

"What mmm do you mean?" he asked and I looked down at myself.

"I may wear makeup and dress fancy, but my skin color hasn't changed. I am sure there will be things expected of me like saying 'Yes Mr. Dormody and yes Mr. Harrow.' Tell me more stuff." I told. The two men looked at each other before shrugging.

"Okay you follow me or Richard around and do not talk to anyone unless one of us is with you. When we go to the basement you come with us and just stand against the wall and stay quiet." Jimmy explained quickly and I nodded.

"And if I am addressed by one of the gang members?" I asked.

"Don't worry you won't be." Jimmy answered quickly and none of us knew how wrong he really was. When we arrived at the casino I saw many cars parked in the area. We got out and looked around the area. The men sped walked towards the casino and as the building grew closer I began to grow nervous until I eventually stopped. Jimmy didn't notice however and moved inside. Richard, thankfully, saw me and stopped and moved over to me. His eye looked at me curiously.

"What's wrong?" he asked swallowing afterwards and I looked up at him with fear in my eyes.

"I'm nervous Richard; afraid. People like me… we don't dress this way and parade ourselves around white people." I said and he looked down at the ground for a second before looking at me.

"I'll… protect you." he stated and somehow his words melted my fear away and I nodded and began to walk towards the casino and he followed beside me. It was only seconds after we got in did I receive all kinds of looks, but I did not concern myself really. I was too busy looking at all the colored folk walking around behind their bosses. I wonder how much they were going to be paid to be here for they didn't have to come. They were in minor clothes, nothing of worth in the world of white people. I felt Richard move pass me and he leaned down towards me.

"Stay close mm." he said and already began walking through the crowd and I was quickly behind him. I was so close I could smell his natural body scent. He smelled of nature and firmness if that made sense. We found Jimmy and he seemed to be talking to the two men, Lucky and Meyer. Richard remained in front of me and I was happy for I just kept my head down and enjoyed the breeze of air hitting the bare skin on my back.

"Jimmy I see everyone else's Negroes. But I don't see yours." Lucky said and Jimmy only pointed at me.

"She's right here." he said and I knew that was my cue to make myself known. I moved out from around Richard and now both men had large smiles on their faces.

"Jesus Christ, Jimmy you dressed her up." Lucky said letting his eyes roam over my body and I only kept quiet.

"Yeah only the best for my family." he said.

"Oh nice so even the help gets to act rich huh?" Lucky asked and Richard and I shot daggers at the man and Jimmy glared at the man.

"Hey you show her some respect." he warned pointed at him. Lucky raised his arms.

"Ay no disrespect, a girl like this deserves to move on a white cloud fit for goddesses." he said looking at me with a deeper stare and Meyer only smiled and stood in front of Lucky making him frown.

"How about we save the sweet talk for the bosses. They're getting drinks at the moment." he told and I only grinned and moved back behind Jimmy and Richard. As the men spoke I started to look around at the other people here. I could see some of the colored people glancing at me and even the white folks were whispering and glancing at me.

"Excuse me dear." An old voice called to me and I turned around to see an elderly woman looking at me. Her skin was filled with wrinkles and she had on a gold dress with a leopard skin around her shoulders. I bowed my head at her.

"Ma'am." I replied and the woman lifted her head.

"I couldn't help but notice your back. You have…a tattoo?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and she nodded with a smile.

"So beautiful." she replied and patted my arm and I bowed my head once more.

"Thank you." I replied and she nodded and walked away. I just watched her for a moment and looked to see a group of old men pointing at me. Immediately I turned from them and just looked at the men in front of us. Jimmy looked at me.

"Solomeya get Richard and I some drinks." Jimmy told and I nodded and turned from the men. Richard began to follow me to the drinks.

"You alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"For now." I replied ignoring the stares I got from the men.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(**Normal POV)**

The casino was filled with laughter and the snorting of drunken men moving about. The coloreds followed after their bosses hoping they would be paid a bonus for staying out later from their families. Arnold Rothstein was listening to a few associates of his talking, although he had heard everything before. How alcohol can be shipped without the authorities knowing or catching them. His eyes glanced around at all the Negroes with little to no expression. He had no use for bringing servants to events such as this. He saw men flirting with women who were obviously looking for sex. The flat nosed A.R rolled his eyes and then felt someone push up against him. He turned with disapproval to look at the fool who thought he was tough enough to place their bodies against him in such a negative fashion.

"Sorry." the voice said and Arnold froze in his place and stared as a woman had walked past him with two drinks in her hands, but she was not a white woman. No she was a Negro woman. Arnold caught himself staring, but he would not dare look away. She had a slim figure and silky curled hair. She looked over her shoulder and made two seconds of eye contact with New York mobster and that's when he saw her face. Perfectly round and vibrant skin tone, she had. What added to her beauty was her back side, perfect curves with a perfect round behind. His eyes locked with her back staring at the circle shaped pattern on her dress that showed her seemingly smoothed back. He then noticed something was engraved on her skin. A black bird and not just any bird, no the beak was too curved. It was a raven.

"Corvas Corax." he said in a breathless tone as he watched her move. He seemed to be in love with the Negro, but he was far from that. He had to be. He had a beautiful white wife, Carolyn. But there was something about this girl. He wanted the woman not just to use whenever he saw fit, but to have as well. He noticed the woman had given drinks to baby faced James Dormody and his masked companion. His eyes flexed with even more interest. She must work for the young Dormody. It would be quite easy for him to make a deal with the man to part from the woman. He could easily offer her a more rewarding job, a job where she would have to move to New York and stay in one of his hotel. She would have to be with him all the time so he could use her and spread her legs apart so he could take her as much as he wanted to. He noticed his two protégé's, Lucky and Meyer, talking with Dormody. Meyer walked back over to Arnold and the mob boss placed his hand on Meyer's chest.

"Meyer… who is that woman?" Arnold asked pointing to the stunning brown woman. Meyer looked to where his boss's finger pointed and then smiled cunningly.

"That sir… is Solomeya. She's Jimmy's maid." he replied. Arnold's eyes flexed a bit. Not once in his thirty nine years of life had he ever met a woman with the name as divine as hers'.

"Dormody's maid huh? Is she married, attached to any member of James's family?" he asked. Meyer looked his boss over knowing full well what his intentions are and this time he agreed with what he was planning. He wouldn't mind seeing the beautiful woman around the hotel of which Rothstein worked at.

"Not sure really, but I think she is going to be at the meeting down in the basement." he replied and Arnold arched a brow in amusement. He would have a delightful and eventful time watching her.

(**Solomeya's POV)**

Once I handed Jimmy and Richard their drinks I remained quiet until we saw Nucky Thompson walking over.

"Hey Nucky." Jimmy called out and the older man smiled with authority and nodded.

"Hey everyone. I hope you are enjoying the drinks and the food." he said then looked at me and smiled a bit wider. "So we meet again Solomeya. I am quite glad you came you know staging this party was so I could see you again."

I knew he was teasing me, but I couldn't help but smile anyways and now Jimmy and Richard looked confused.

"Very clever Mr. Thompson." I replied and he raised his hand and shook his head.

"Please a woman like yourself may call me Nucky." he told and took my hand and lightly kissed the front of my palm and I was beyond shocked at his words and actions, but I said nothing on it. I nodded.

"Thank you Nucky." I replied.

"Woah woah, you two know each other?" Jimmy blurted and Nucky let me go and looked at Jimmy with mild annoyance. I was shocked he had forgotten already that I had told him I met the man before.

"Yes we met on the boardwalk she was polite enough to return my watch. And I was a complete stranger to her. So I am in her debt." he explained in a deep sensual tone and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. At that moment I suddenly feel a hand touch the middle of my back and I froze at the warm hand and I slowly looked to my left, but I did not look at his face. It was Richard, but he wouldn't look down at me. He wouldn't try and explain his action. It was like the older man's words made him mildly defensive and I did not know why. Did he know something I didn't?

Jimmy looked at me now.

"Well she's a saint. We grew up together." he said with a smile and I looked at him and smiled and Nucky's eyes widened.

"Wait this is the Sol. The girl you were getting in trouble with. Well fuck I thought she was..." his sentence trailed off and I looked at him.

"You thought I was white." I replied and he nodded.

"Yeah…well gentlemen it is time to move down to the basement and get down to business." he said and Jimmy nodded and I watched as Nucky snapped his fingers and motioned his head at someone past us. I had no time to look as Jimmy and Richard were already walking. I moved behind Richard and followed them towards a door that led to a stair case. We moved down stairs and I watched as we entered a small room with some lamps and a round poker table as well as a pool table. I saw the man I had run into earlier. He was hitting a ball into a pocket. He glanced up at me but my attention was already turned away to Jimmy who placed his hand on my hips.

"Hey you can serve us drinks, just so you aren't standing around. That way you won't make anyone nervous." he replied and I nodded and he pointed to a table that had glass cups and two bottles of whiskey.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"As soon as Torrio and Capone get here we can get down to business." Nucky said and Lucky scoffed.

"Of course the scum Italians would be late." he said with a frown standing next to Meyer watching the other man shoot pool.

"Solomeya offer Mr. Rothstein a drink please." Jimmy said with mild annoyance in his tone. He was sucking on a cigarette and I knew he didn't like to wait. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied and moved over towards the bar and placed two cups of whiskey on them. It was not hard to figure out who was who down here. Nucky was already sitting down at the table, his older brother Eli who was the sheriff was here with him. Richard was against the wall trying to attract little attention as possible. I then there was Lucky and Meyer so the stout gentleman playing pool must have been Mr. Rothstein. I picked up the tray and moved over towards the man was who bent over. He looked to focusing his attention on the black eight ball was I was patient and waited for him to hit it in the corner right pocket. Once the ball was in he gave a short smile as if he had known the ball would go in.

"Care for a drink Mr. Rothstein?" I asked and his eyes lifted on me and he just stared at me for a moment and he lifted his body up.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a calm tone and I felt my body tighten up a bit.

"Would you like something to drink sir?" I asked and he slowly began to move around the pool table and I just stood there watching as he grew closer and closer to me.

"How did you know that I am the Rothstein of who the boy speaks of?" he asked and I looked down for a moment wondering why he was looking at me with such intent but I looked back up at him.

"I eliminated all the people in this room whose names I already knew." I said looking at Lucky and Meyer. "They are lucky and Meyer."

The two men smiled as if happy I had remembered their names and I gave a polite smile back and looked back at Richard who kept his eye on me looking as if he were thinking or curious.

"That is Richard and my other boss James. And Nucky and Eli are over there. Your name was the only one I did not know." I replied looking back at the man who seemed mildly impressed.

"You know what annoys me?" he asked his smile fading into a somewhat serious tone and I tilted my head a bit as I stared up at him.

"No I do not." I replied and he slowly looked down at the tray and then at me.

"I hate it when people ask me if I want something when they clearly see I am trying to calculate something with pool. It's distracting for a gambler, but you," he said slowly smiling and picking up one of the cups and nodding at me. "You know patience and you bide your time. Call me Arnold. "

It seemed many men wanted me to call them by their first names. I watched as he began to sip his drink, his eyes not moving from mine and I bowed my head.

"If that is your wish." I replied and for some reason he paused in his drinking and slowly removed his cup from his mouth and stared at me with seductive eyes.

"And if I had more wishes that I wanted you to grant?" he asked quizzically and I stiffened at his words unsure of how to reply.

"Solomeya." I heard Richard call and I turned and looked at him.

"Coming sir." I replied and looked back up at Arnold who smiled politely.

"Until next time." he said and I only nodded and scurried over to Richard and smiled a bit with nervousness.

"Hi." I replied and he lifted his head in Arnold's direction and then down at me.

"Be careful mmm around men like him. He will get you killed." he hummed and I looked down for a moment.

"Men keep trying to sweet talk me." I whispered and he looked down at me.

"Can you blame em?" he asked and I tilted my head.

"Why would you say that?" I asked curiously and he looked down a bit holding his hat in his clutches.

"You're mmm very beautiful Solomeya." he told and I blushed lightly and looked down.

"That will be my downfall." I replied and he only tilted his head, his eye squinting in confusion. Before he could ask two men came down the stairs. Everyone greeted everyone and even I was introduced to Mr. Torrio and Jimmy's friend Al Capone who of course kissed my hand and complimented my beauty. Everyone sat down and I did my job serving drinks. We had been here for quite some time now and I did my best not to pay attention to what was said. Jimmy assured that I was trustworthy to be around. Lucky and Al kept calling me over for drinks that I had to call in a few more bottles.

"Hey lay off the drinks or else we won't have any more for the guests upstairs." Nucky said rudely and he looked at me. "You are not to serve these two any more drinks." he demanded and I only nodded not expecting such a nice man to have a rude side. I nodded quickly and backed away. Arnold raised his glass to me.

"I would like some more… please." he replied and I nodded and moved around to him and poured him something to drink and as I did I tried my best not to look at him even though he was watching my every move. Mr. Torrio started talking and I tuned out his words for a moment and once I was done filling up his glass I gave him a small smile and moved back against the wall. I listened as they talk about how much alcohol would be given and how much money would be made. Richard glanced at me and I gave an encouraging smile to him and he smiled a bit and looked away. I began to notice the conversation began to come to an end since people began to shake hands with one another. Al and Torrio got up and Al came over towards me and took my hand and kissed it. I only smiled and he smiled back.

"Grazie for the wine." he replied happily and I curtsied.

"Welcome." I replied and he grinned and the two men left up the stairs.

"James your maid is a very interesting woman." I heard Arnold say and I looked over at the table to see the men looking at me now. Nucky and Eli had already left and now it was just Rothstein, his men, and Jimmy and Richard. Jimmy glanced at him now with mild suspicion.

"Yeah so?" he asked roughly and Arnold looked at him with his eyes.

"I have a taste for interesting women." he replied and I tensed at his words. "She has a tattoo, I have noticed on her back. Come here Solomeya." I took a step towards him and Jimmy and Richard watched as I did so. I could tell on their faces they didn't like what was happening.

"Sir?" I asked and he only lifted his hand.

"Would be so kind as to turn so I may examine the exquisite marking on your back?" he asked. I was unsure of his real intentions and I glanced at Richard who was looking at Jimmy so I looked at him to see him frowning at the older man, but he looked up at me and nodded.

"Do it." he said quickly and I saw Richard look at Jimmy as if caught off guard. I looked at Arnold who flexed his eyes as if waiting and I did as I was told. I turned around to where my back faced him and I heard him gasp very softly.

"Quite exquisite." he said and I could hear him standing up and I only looked at Richard and he refused to look away this time and I could tell he wanted to look away, but I guess the man behind me made him cautious.

"Thank you sir." I replied.

"Hm it seems your tattoo is a bit covered up." he said and I gasped silently not expecting to feel his fingers sliding down the middle of my back, my spine tensing a bit. My tattoo was not near my spine so why he touched it was beyond me. "Very beautiful." I looked down then slowly turned and looked at him and he just gave me a calm yet hidden smile. Jimmy stood up quite quickly and Richard was right behind him.

"We're leaving let's go." he demanded hastily and I nodded and followed right behind the men as they left the casino which was now close to being empty.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We returned home late and I just sat at my vanity dresser brushing my hair in silence. Tonight was a night I would try and forget. I felt horrible, like I was just another white person in that crowd. I could only imagine that would not sit well with the black community. Why, why did I have to agree? Showing off my tattoo wasn't worth it. There was a light knock on my door and luckily I was dressed in a black nightgown. I got up and moved over towards the door and opened it to see Richard in his nightwear. He looked down at me.

"Have I mmm woken you up?" he asked in a low tone and I only shook my head.

"No I was awake." I replied and knew he wanted to come in. I opened the door and he slowly walked in.

"I wanted… to check on you." he replied moving towards the foot of my bed and stopping once his knees hit the edge. He looked at me and I shut the door and tilted my head.

"To check on me?" I asked moving to stand in front of him and he nodded.

"Yes. Tonight… didn't go well. So I wanted to make sure mmm you were okay." he replied and I looked down at his chest and shrugged.

"I will survive." I replied and he looked down now and slowly back up.

"Jimmy… shouldn't have asked you to go." he said and I looked up to meet his face and slowly nodded as well.

"Yes. I know. I felt out of touch there and I know the other colored folk did too." I replied and he nodded.

"Jimmy's associates mmm are bad men." he told and I nodded in agreement.

"Isn't Jimmy bad then?" I asked and he swallowed a bit and looked at my window.

"Everyone is bad in their…own ways." he replied and I stared at his mask since it was looking at me.

"Yes I suppose you are right." I replied before lifting my hand and gently touched his mask and he slowly looked down at me. I sighed softly. "The mobster from New York, I have a bad feeling about him more than the others."

My fingers slid slowly across his mask and he just stared at me for a moment.

"Arnold Rothstein, is a very smart man mmm never let him corner you." he advised and I nodded slowly.

"Well hopefully I will never see him again. My place is here in this house." I replied and moved from him and he watched me as I sat down on the bed. He hummed in reply and slowly moved over and sat down beside me.

"I won't…let anything happen to you." he replied and I glanced at him and smiled, leaning my head on his broad, stiff shoulder and in seconds I felt his cheek slowly begin to rest on my head.

"Why are you so nice to me Richard?" I asked lightly keeping my eyes on the floor, but not really paying attention to it.

"You're mm Jimmy's friend and now you are my friend. I… protect those who are close to me." he replied and my smile remained on my face.

"People would think you were crazy to considered a colored your friend." I replied and I could feel his moving forward and back.

"With you I see past color… your mind is what I like about you. Your mmm strength to ignore the constant racism around you astounds me." he explained and I leaned more into him feeling warm in my body from his words.

"What other choice do I have in the white world?" I asked and he hummed shortly not replying. I leaned back slowly and looked up at him. He looked down at me still remaining silent. I then looked down unsure of how I should say what I wanted to say.

"Sometimes I…" I replied not being able to speak my mind. I couldn't say it and normally I could say what was on my mind when I was permitted, but this time I couldn't. I shook my head and looked away placing my hands together then moving them between my legs. "Never mind it is nothing."

Richard shook his head now.

"Tell me." he said and I looked at him with mild fear.

"It's wrong." I replied and he only tilted his head.

"What is?" he asked and I winced.

"My thoughts." I answered and he swallowed and tilted his head.

"They're about me." he concluded and I sighed and looked away. I then felt his body move from mine and he stood up now and walked a few feet from the bed, his back to me.

"My face." he said and I looked up at him. "It's mm my face." My eyes widened as he thought that's why I couldn't speak my thoughts.

"No. It has nothing to do with your appearance." I assured him and he glanced over his shoulder at me before turning to look at me.

"Mmm tell me then. Please." he said and I could tell he was nervous because he was holding his hands again and rubbing them. My lips quivered and I looked down holding my legs tighter around my arms.

"I have never been this nervous to tell you something before," I said looking from my hands to his face, "I sometimes have thoughts about…um. Kissing you." Richard's eye flexed a bit and he swallowed once more and hummed a reply before taking a step closer to me.

"Why would you think that?" he asked and I knew what was happening. I could never speak to a man that I liked, but now this was happening. I use to never be nervous around the war veteran, but now I was. I couldn't look him in the face and I was starting to feel awkward around him. I liked him more than I should. Oh no, I liked a white man. I shrugged looking down.

"I don't know. I guess it just happens." I replied and he just stared at me. "I know the thoughts are not right and you would never feel the same way, but I would rather you know then me holding secrets from you. I know such feelings and thought should not even be in my head but I couldn't help it. You are my friend Richard and I care about you." There was now silence between us and I just looked at his face as he stood there befuddled and dazed.

"Why would you think mm I would never feel the same way?" he asked in the usual rough tone and I looked at him as if he were crazy. Why would he even ask that?

"Because you are white and I am not and I am your maid, someone who will always be beneath you." I answered in almost defeat and looked down for a moment and as I kept my eyes on the floor I felt his knees sink to the ground, his chest close to my knees and I looked up to see his hands rest on the bed with me between them. He stared at me for a moment.

"Close… your eyes." he replied and I looked unsure of why he would say such a thing, but I did what was told. Darkness that is all I could see and I felt nervous. My body trembled lightly and I began to hear his breathing, but it was really close to me for some reason. My body then began to give off a fuzzy feeling on my skin, a sign someone was inches from touching me. I kept my eyes closed however and I felt warmth touch my lips as well as cool. I liked the feeling and so I gently moved forward a bit so I could be closer to the warmth. It was his lips with the lips of his mask. It was not a full kiss since his mask covered the other side of his mouth, but I liked it nonetheless. I then raised my hands and gently began to rest them on his shoulders.

His fingers lightly moved up to rest on my hips. This kiss was a nervous kiss since both of us were clearly nervous. He began to pull back slowly by a few inches and he looked at me and I stared back at him.

"Now you know mm how I feel about you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I stared at him for a long moment and neither of us said a thing. I looked him over. He didn't seem the type to one a use a person for his appearance kept him at a distance from many.

"I never thought you would ever be interested in someone like me." I replied and he looked down for a moment before looking back up at me.

"When Jimmy first mmm told me you were his child hood friend I… expected you to be white and when he told me you mmm weren't I was nervous because I had never known many coloreds in my life even in the army… when you showed up and I saw your face, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Mm I was scared because I assumed you would dislike me for my face was not normal like yours. Mm your face is beautiful and mine isn't." he explained with almost sadness in his tone. I looked at him with pity in my eyes, but I pushed that feeling away for I should never pity him. He wouldn't want that.

"The world is judgmental, but you'd be surprised what few people are not." I answered running my fingers in his hair and he nodded slowly and I then looked at his mask. "Do you trust me?"

He was quiet for a second before nodding at me and I looked him in the eye.

"May I take off your mask?" I asked. I felt like that was asking a lot and I knew he had every right to say no. He looked for a moment as if thinking and then he gently took my hands and guided them to his face.

"Yes." he replied and I nodded and slowly gripped the edges of his glasses and began to slide them down and with them I removed the mask as well. His body shook a bit, but then it stilled then shook a bit more. He was trying to control his nervousness for now he didn't know what to do.

"Close your eye." I replied and he swallowed a bit and did so. I let my fingers outline the unscarred parts of his face. I wanted him to know that I wouldn't hurt him. My fingers traced over his lips and he hummed softly at the reply. I then leaned forward and pressed my lips to his and he almost pulled back in shock that I would kiss him without his mask, but my hands caressing his hair made him remain with me. He replied to the kiss leaning forward taking my face in his hands and moving closer to me. We held each other's faces as we continued to kiss. Even though there was space from the left half of his lips missing the kiss felt whole now, felt perfect.

I wanted to pull him closer, but I wasn't sure I was allowed to I gently tried and he complied by moving with me. I started to slide back onto the bed and he stood and followed me, his lips wanting mine once more. Once I was on my back on the pillows Richard pressed his body against mine. My heart began to race as I knew I was starting to want him more to the point I wanted to go further than just kissing. I pulled back slowly and looked up at him.

"I don't want to go further if you don't want." I said and he looked down at me with looks of lust in his beautiful green eye.

"Have you… done this before?" he asked and I nodded.

"Once, you?" I asked back and he nodded.

"Once mm Solomeya, do you want me?" he asked and I never thought he would just ask a question like that, but I nodded slowly.

"Yes." I answered and his hand gently ran down the left side of my face and he hummed softly.

"I want… to make love to you." he admitted in a trembling tone and I looked him over now. He had no idea how happy his words made me. I nodded.

"Yes." was all I could think of to say and his lips pressed carefully against mine and I returned it. I wasn't sure if we should remove our clothes or not, but I decided I would not think about it and let the chips fall where they may. I felt Richard's hands slowly slide down my body and so I let my hands do the same. He would have to be somewhat naked for us to do this. I let my fingers run over his chest I never knew how firm it was for someone so tall and lean. I let a gentle moan escape me as I feel his hands pull my gown up a bit to the point it was starting to slide up my thighs and then towards my stomach. I let my hands trail to the hem of his pajama bottoms and I slowly began to pull at them to the point he began to move out of them. His tongue suddenly pressed against my lips and I did not think while I opened my mouth to let him enter it. His tongue explored my mouth and I whimpered softly and let my tongue meet his in a dance of passion. His hands were now tugging at my panties and I lifted my hips to help him pull them down easier. He hummed out in mild pleasure, I hoped, and I felt his hands now move to pull my gown further up. I was shocked he wanted me full undressed. I lifted my hand so he could remove the night gown and now I was left bare. His shirt was the only thing left and so I went ahead a removed it and I was met with a smooth firm chest. He had small scars that weren't too noticeable. His hair was now messy and uneven and he looked down at me for a moment.

I looked up at him wondering what he as thinking. Did he like what he saw? Was my body good enough for him? Was it better or less appealing to a white woman's?

"In Swahili, how do you say you are mine as I am yours?" he asked and I was stunned he would ask that. I smiled.

"_Wewe ni mgodi kama I ni wako."_ I replied softly and he nodded and swallowed a bit.

"Wewe ni mgodi kama I ni wako." he said and I smiled happily at how perfectly he said it. Not many white people could.

"I am yours." I replied and we sealed our vow with a kiss and I wrapped my arms calmly around his neck and he hummed against my lips. I felt his body slowly press in between my legs and my legs opened so he could settle between them. Despite my nervousness I would not fear what was to happen. I felt something pressing against the entrance of my vagina. It was the head of his cock. I made sure to keep my breath steady even as I kissed him. I was unsure when he would enter me, but I would let him decide that. His hands traveled to my breasts caressing them gently and I ran my hands down his back. I felt him start to move and I feel my vagina tighten up as he intruded inside me. I did my upmost best to keep my muscles calm, but I had only had sex once and that was a year ago so I was still tight. I felt him grunt a bit as he continued to push his hips forward causing him to enter me even more. I let out a low breath as the pressure increased inside me until he suddenly pushed right in as if to finish it, to get it over with. I moaned out gripping his shoulders, my legs closing on either side of his hips. I heard Richard moan out a bit.

"You…okay?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Yes, very okay." I replied and he pressed his forehead against mine and I felt him move out then press right back in. My body shuttered at the feeling him. He was thick and very hard and so this made me stretch even more every time he moved deeper inside me. He moved at an even pace and I whimpered and moaned gently so I wouldn't wake up Jimmy and the others. My grip on his back tightened as he continued to move, my hips starting to move back with his. My god he felt amazing inside me. I never felt such pleasure before. It was beyond amazing. Richard's speed increased and he started to move a bit harder which caused sparks of pleasure to shoot up inside me.

I panted harder letting my hands run over his hips and rest on his behind. I heard him grunt and moan lowly as if he was trying himself not to be loud. A moan escaped me each time he thrust upwards into me and this only made my grip on his behind tighten and I felt the bed start to move with our movements. His lips collided with mine, this time it was sloppy, but I didn't care about that. I moved my hips back with his even more and it all felt so good, too much pleasure was never a bad thing now that was receiving it. His hands tugged at my arms and I released my hold on him only to have his hands press against mine and his fingers curl with mine. I could feel my muscles tightening up however and I could not hold back from the orgasm that was about to hit me hard. His rapid thrusts did now hold back in seconds we both tensed up and a mixture of groans, grunts, and moans filled the room. I felt my release hit me hard as well as his release fill me up and my body was shaking and shivering. Now we were panting against one another and Richard lied his head on mine and slowly he removed himself from me and lied beside me taking me in his arms with one hand and pulling the blankets over us with the other. I just remained in his hold feeling exhausted. I wasn't sure if anything would be said, but I decided to close my eyes and let sleep take me. If he wanted to talk to me it would have to wait until tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I felt the sun slowly heat up my face and I opened my eyes and feeling a hot body beside me and I lifted my head to see Richard sleeping beside me. He stayed? Oddly I expected him to be gone when I woke up. He looked so peaceful. I turned my head to the window and looked at the warm sun. It was just starting to rise. I slowly sat up and placed my feet on the ground but remained in my bed. My hair fell over my body exposing my tattoo with the air. I moved the blankets over my waist and just stared at the sky. I had just lain with a white man. Was I betraying anyone by doing this? Maybe my culture and the principles I lived by when I said I had to wait until I was married to have sex. I looked down for a moment. I then felt a warm hand connect with my tattoo and I looked over my shoulder to see Richard staring up at me with soft eyes.

"How mmm are you feeling?" he asked gently and I nodded leaning back down towards him and twisting to lie on my stomach.

"A bit achy but I will be fine." I replied and he just stared at me for a moment.

"Did I… hurt you any?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. I am alright." I replied. "How about you did you enjoy me?" I was bit nervous when I asked but I wanted to know. He nodded.

"It was the best time of my life." he answered and I smiled even more and leaned over and kissed him ever so gently.

"Good. We should probably get up. I plan to make breakfast." I replied and he hummed and nodded as a reply. I smiled once more and got up from my bed and began to put on a house dress. I moved to the window and opened it and was met with hot air. It would be hot today.

"Will you teach me?" I heard Richard ask and I turned and looked at him.

"Hm?" I asked and he was sitting up now his eye looking down out of nervousness.

"Will you teach me Swahili?" he asked and I stared at him for a while thinking it would be quite fun to have our own language and I nodded.

"Yes. I would be delighted to." I replied and he nodded and stood up and began to dress himself. I looked back towards the window and smiled as the air hit me once more. The crashing of the waves made me smile and I looked at them. The window blew my hair a bit and I felt almost at home like I was in Africa. I felt Richard's hand curl into mine and I looked up at him as he stood beside me.

"I have to go mmm into town with Jimmy on some business." he told and I nodded knowing that he would be going out today.

"Just be safe. I don't want to have to come rescue you from a group of gangsters." I joked and he smiled a bit at my words.

"Have you ever killed someone before?" he asked and I felt my mood melt away somewhat and it showed on my face as my smile faded. I then nodded slowly.

"Yes." I answered and looked up at him and did my best to smile. "But that is a story for another time." Richard did not look shocked but he nodded. When it was time to start breakfast I moved down stairs and into the kitchen. No one was up still so I had time to prepare some eggs and hash browns. I heard Jimmy coming down the stairs in a white tank and pants. His hair was pretty messy and he looked at me and smiled.

"Morning." he said glancing over at the food I was making. "Oh good you made food." I smiled.

"Morning and yes I have. There's orange juice in the fridge." I told him and he nodded.

"Angela is bathing Tommy so in a few minutes they'll be down. What are you doing today?" he asked and I paused in my stirring of the eggs and I looked at him.

"Um, just stay here and watch over Tommy and whatever else Angela needs." I replied and he nodded.

"Well Richard and I have some business to take care of for a few hours. I need you to deliver a message to Nucky at his hotel. You know the Ritz Hotel?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"What kind of note?" I asked and he was walking around the kitchen with a plate in his hands.

"Just a letter and that's it. Under no circumstance are you to open the letter." he told and I looked down with mild caution.

"Should I be afraid for my life with this letter in my possession?" I asked looking up at him now with mild seriousness and he shook his head.

"No just deliver it and come straight home." he said.

"What's the letter say Jimmy?" I asked and he glared.

"Look don't worry about what's in the letter." he demanded sharply and I was stiff for a moment taking in his tone. It had been many years since Jimmy raised his voice at me.

"This isn't part of my job Jimmy." I said angrily and he nodded.

"I will pay you two hundred a week with an extra fifty when you come back today." he said with annoyance in his tone. It was not that I had a problem with delivering the letter it was that it could be something that may endanger my life. A cleared voice cut through the silence and we both looked forward to see Richard in a black shirt and pants. He had on a jacket over his body and his grey hat. Jimmy and I looked at each other wondering what was going to happen. I knew he was waiting for my answer and I crossed my arms.

"Okay. I'll do it. But just this once." I replied and Jimmy nodded.

"Good. Get dressed you leave in an hour and put some make up on. It may give you an advantage." he said and I only nodded and moved past Richard and back up the stairs. If Jimmy was not my best and only friend I would not even be here. How could he ask me to get involved in his gang life?

**(Normal POV)**

As Richard watched his secret love walk up the stairs looking stressed he couldn't help but look at his friend. He wasn't sure when or how he would tell him he was in love with Solomeya, but he knew one day he would tell her. He hummed a bit.

"What mm was that about?" he asked and Jimmy only shrugged.

"We just had a little falling out. She will be delivering a letter to Nucky." Jimmy answered and Richard's body seemed to tighten up at his friends words.

"Why?" he asked and Jimmy looked at him as if confused.

"Well we will be making a delivery so we can't do it." he told and Richard shook his head slowly.

"No mm why are you sending her to do it?" he asked and Jimmy was finishing his meal. He then proceeded to move to the fridge and get him some orange juice.

"Why not? She's just going to drop the letter off and come back." he said and Richard swallowed some air that stored in his throat. He would be a liar if he said he was okay with Jimmy's statement.

"She isn't in our lives, Jimmy. Mm she isn't… a bootlegger." he told and Jimmy paused and looked at him now frowning.

"I know that. Look it's a harmless job. Why are you so worried for her?" he asked and Richard looked down a bit.

"She's your friend…my friend. I don't want her hurt. Tommy. Angela, they both like her." he said and Jimmy nodded coming up to his friend and caressing the side of his head.

"Don't worry Richard. She will be okay. Now come eat." he said. Richard however was in no mood to eat in the presence of his friend. He took a plate of food and hummed a bit.

"I'll be in my room." he replied and moved back up the stairs. But he didn't go to his room. He went over to his love's room and knocked on her door.

"It's open." she replied and he entered her room.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**(Solomeya's POV)**

I was putting on my blue and red floral dress when I let Richard enter. He had a plate of food in his hands. I glanced at him and then moved over to brush my hair. I heard a soft click come from his throat as he sat down at the edge of my bed.

"I. brought you some breakfast." he replied lifting the plate up to me. I turned to him and smiled at his kindness.

"Richard, I made that for you and Jimmy and Angela and Tommy." I replied and he swallowed and looked down before looking up and nodding.

"Not very hungry… besides you mmm need your energy for going to Nucky's." he replied. I looked down for a moment. Jimmy must have told him. I moved over and sat beside him and slowly took his plate.

"Thank you." I replied and he hummed a reply and nodded. I smiled once more and started to eat the food. It was good. I outdid myself. "What's on your mind?" I only asked since he wasn't speaking. He was only looking down at his lap. He then looked up at me and eye showed mild fret.

"I don't… want you to go deliver the letter to Nucky. Mm he's not a good man. I… don't want anything to happen to you." he answered. I stared at him for a moment taking in his worry. I lifted my hand and gently let it touch his cheek. He leaned into it slowly, his eye not leaving mine.

"Nothing will happen to me. When you come home this evening I will be here." I replied and his lips sucked in a light bit of air and he swallowed.

"Promise?" he asked and I nodded firmly.

"Promise." I replied and he slowly leaned forward towards me and I smiled and gently pressed my lips into his.

"Richard, Solomeya let's go!" Jimmy called out and we pulled back and looked down for a moment. Disappointment clouded our eyes as we were not able to fully enjoy the kiss. I stood up slowly and Richard joined me.

"I will see you tonight?" I asked and he hummed gently and nodded.

"Yes." he answered and I smiled and we left out the room. Jimmy was kind enough to drop me off at the hotel of which Nucky stayed at. I thought of asking him to just let me go with him and Richard, but I knew all too well he would tell me no. I walked into the hotel and now everyone was looking at me and I only cleared my throat and moved down the lobby. This place was very fancy. There were so many lights and small tables to dine at. I saw the elevator and moved towards it, but the man controlling it stopped me by raising his hand.

"I am sorry ma'am, but coloreds aren't allowed to use the elevator." he said and I lifted my hand with the letter in my hand.

"Pardon sir, but I have to give this letter to a Mr. Enoch Thompson." I replied and the man only shook his head.

"Sorry, company policy." he told and I looked down wondering what more I could say.

"Excuse me, did you say you have a letter for an Enoch Thompson?" a thick voice asked and I turned to see a short somewhat stout man with pepper short hair and a clean mustache. I looked him over before nodding.

"Yes I did." I replied.

"From a James Dormody?" he asked and I nodded once more.

"Yes." I replied and he suddenly looked at the attendant.

"Mr. Thompson has been waiting for this letter and so anything from this woman means she needs to be on this elevator in order to get to Mr. Thompson. Under no circumstances is she to use the stairs." he ordered. My eyes widened a bit at his words and I watched as the young attendant nodded quickly and submissively to the short man.

"Yes I understand right this way ma'am." he retorted and I nodded at him then looked at the man.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled.

"Call me Eddie, please. Mr. Thompson talks about you." he replied then lifted his hand towards the open elevator motioning for me to go in and so I do. He followed me and now we are standing side by side as the elevator went up. I looked down curious as to what the old man meant. I looked at him before remembering his accent.

"Where are you from?" I asked and he smiled.

"Germany." he answered and I nodded and tilted my head.

"You said Mr. Thompson speaks of me?" I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. Already you have made a name for yourself in his world. The girl with the raven tattoo. Your beauty and markings have intrigued the boss tremendously. Um if I may ask may I see your tattoo?" he asked and I was listening intently until he asked me about my tattoo. Already made a name? I was the girl with the raven tattoo due to my tribe. Being the girl with the rave tattoo meant I was of an animal spirit, being the raven. But here in America my title could prove dangerous for me. I pushed those thoughts away since there was no way I would be involved in any gang related things. I then remembered Eddie was talking to me so I nodded.

"Yes of course." I replied and turned so my back was to him. I couldn't pull the sleeves down so I gripped the dress and pulled it up all the way up and showed him for a split second before pulling it right back down and looking at Eddie to see both he and the elevator attendant were looking at me with shocked expressions.

"Wow, remarkable ink." Eddie answered and I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied and the elevator soon stopped and the doors opened. The short German man left first and I followed him into an office where I saw Nucky standing in front of the window on a phone.

"Who do you think you are you piece of shit to think you can just call with demands. When you've learned proper respect then call me back." he said acidly and slammed the phone shut. My eyes flexed at his tone of voice. Eddie cleared his throat.

"A woman is here to see you Mr. Thompson." he said.

"What, who?" he asked rudely and turned to look at me then paused in his movements. I only smiled politely.

"You are certainly a man of many faces, Mr. Thompson." I replied and he just blinked and nodded.

"Well different people bring out different sides of me and please call my Nucky." he said and I only smiled more and walked closer to his desk of which he began to walk around to stand before me.

"I can only imagine what side I bring out in you." I said humorously and he only smiled.

"The side that is always up for trying something new." he said and I was unsure of what he meant and I did not wish to dwell upon the thought. I lifted my hand and gave him the letter.

"For you from Jimmy." I told and he nodded and took the letter.

"Thank you. What's it say?" he asked observing the letter and I only shook my head looking at the thin paper.

"I am not sure. I was ordered not to read it." I replied and he tilted his head observing me now.

"Jimmy demands you? I thought you two were friends." he said and I nodded.

"We are… it's just now he is my boss. He is somewhat allowed to demand me." I replied and he squinted.

"Doesn't seem right of a white man to do to a black woman such as yourself." he said and I grinned.

"I am not just any black woman. You'd be surprised at how far my patience can go with anyone. I am Jimmy's caretaker because he pays me well and gives me a place to live. It's… culture for children to leave their homes once they hit eighteen. He was there for me." I announced and Nucky nodded, smiling.

"Sounds like a good culture. I think everyone's kids should leave once they hit that age, that way they won't be suckling from their parent's tits for the rest of their lives." he stated. I blinked and chuckled mildly at his words and he laughed as well. "Where are my manners, can I get you something to drink?" I shook my head quickly.

"Oh no. I do not drink." I replied and he nodded.

"Fair enough. Tell me how much does Jimmy pay you?" he asked.

"A hundred a week, well two hundred now." I replied and he tilted his head as if thinking.

"What if I told you, you could make nine hundred a week, with a place that is all yours, a place to call your own." he told. I was silent for a moment as I thought of his words.

"I'd have to ask what job is worth my time to take up your offer." I replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nucky smiled now as if he had caught my attention. He offered me a chair, but I respectfully denied his offer.

"I want you to be a negotiator." he replied and I tilted my head clearly confused.

"I do not understand." I replied and he nodded moving to sit at his chair. His lit a cigar and blew a large breath of air from his lips.

"I want to you to help me settle deals with my other associates-"

"You mean mob bosses?" I asked and he cleared his throat and nodded.

"Yes. If you didn't notice at Lolly's Casino that you were able to charm everyone in that basement even my brother Eli, and he is quite faithful to his wife. You have many talents and I wish to expose them to get what I need from other men so we can continue running my liquor operations. I need to make sure I maintain in good graces with all of my "associates." You can help keep peace." he explained and I only looked at him as if he were truly mad.

"Nucky… I have no experience in dealing with this sort of thing and if you notice not many men, excuse me, white men, would favor a black woman trying to talk to them about alcohol. That would be more of a white woman's job and would possibly get me killed." I told seriously and he nodded as if understanding everything I said and he stood up once more and started to walk towards me until he was behind me.

"I can guarantee you safety. I will always have a set of men who will accompany you to other cities to make sure you arrive and return safely." he told and then I turned my body and looked at him deeply of which he froze. I was like a snake that got her prey right where she wanted.

"You cannot guarantee me anything. Playing gangster is a dangerous game. Once you start it is very hard to pull out from. My Uncle Chalky taught me this." I replied before stepping around him towards his door. I could not take his deal because I knew it would mean not working for Jimmy and Richard would also be upset with me. And this would mean leaving Tommy and Angela maybe.

"Your uncle is a smart man. Listen all you would have to do is go to them and do whatever you can in your… female abilities to persuade them to do what I want and if they still refuse then you come back and I still pay you." he said and I paused for a moment thinking before glancing at him from over my shoulder. He was staring at me now with determination and I smiled.

"I will think about it." I replied and he nodded and smiled.

"That's all I ask." he said and I nodded and left his office, then the entire floor, and then the hotel. I walked all the way home, safely. Angela was home and she smiled.

"Hey where were you?" she asked and I was surprised Jimmy had not told her where I was. I sighed.

"Running errands for your husband." I replied and looked at Tommy. "Hey Tommy what have you been doing?" Tommy looked up at me pouting.

"Playing with toys waiting for you so you can go swimming me with. Mom says all three of us can go." he replied and I smiled and looked at Angela who was only smiling at me. There was always something warm about her smiles that I could not quite describe. I looked at Tommy.

"It sounds like a great idea." I said and he smiled and pointed at himself.

"I am already dressed so go get dressed. You should swim with us too." he said and I nodded and bowed my head.

"Your wish is my command." I replied and moved to my room and got into one of my swim wraps and skirts. I left my room and saw Tommy and Angela were already running through the sand and I smiled and followed. I watched Angela place a blanket on the sand and then she placed other towels on that blanket and then rushed after Tommy and got into the water. That was our day mostly. It wasn't until late when Jimmy and Richard had gotten home. By then Angela and Tommy were asleep and I had just cleaned and ironed my hair. Richard visited me of course, and removed his mask quickly and took me.

I was on top this evening moving my hips in an even pace on his cock and he grunted slowly moving his hips back with mine. I kept my hands on his chest and found myself looking at the wall. Oddly I could not get Nucky's proposition out of my head. Why would he want me, a black woman? It did not make since. I felt Richard's cock hit a certain spot inside me and I whimpered out a bit, my mouth releasing soft moans.

What was his game? Was he experimenting somehow? It had to benefit him. Use my female abilities? I was too busy thinking that I did not notice Richard's hand began to slide up my stomach and between my breasts to the point he as now caressing my neck and soon his hand lightly, yet firmly, gripped my chin making me look down at him as I moved my hips on him.

"What's mm wrong?" he grunted and my thinking must have gotten his attention. I shook my head not wanting him to worry and I leaned down and kissed him deeply and he returned it, wrapping his arms around my back. When we came together I remained on his chest, my ear on his heart. I was listening to it for a moment.

"Your heart, it is like a drum I use to hear in my village. It would thump just like it. It meant… our village was a human body and that drum was the villages' heart." I answered. His hands ran through my hair softly.

"I've never thought of a heart mm like that." he replied and I smiled against his smooth skin. "Please… tell me mm what's wrong." I looked up at him slowly. His face was so normal to me, like missing the half of his face was like second nature to look at. I would find it odd if his face was somehow magically healed.

"What would make you think something was wrong?" I asked gently and he swallowed.

"You mm didn't look at me at all while we were…" he said with almost a hint of sadness and I looked down out of guilt.

"I am sorry. Just something Nucky said to me is all." I replied and he lifted his head off the pillow for a second.

"What did… he say?" he asked. How should I answer? I couldn't tell him about the offer or else who knows what he would say. I then gently rubbed my face into his chest.

"He said it isn't right how Jimmy demands me. Like when he said I was not allowed to read the letter." I told and he hummed and stroked my head.

"Everything… Jimmy does is to keep you safe…from people. Like him." he explained and I nodded slowly.

"So if he is as dangerous as you say, then why are you and Jimmy working for him?" I asked.

"Jimmy is my friend. He treated me normal and Mr. Thompson did the same. Mmm I would fight for Jimmy as he would fight for me." he explained and I lifted my head at his words. I always thought Jimmy and I were close, but listening to how Richard explained their friendship. It almost seemed like they would die for each other.

"Would you… fight for me?" I asked and he just stared at me for a moment, his eye showing a deep emotion.

"I would… kill for you." he answered and my mouth dropped just a few inches at his words. Maybe one day he would prove his words. I leaned in and kissed him passionately and he replied by kissing me back. I was use to feeling only half of his lips. It was now a regular feeling for me, a feeling that my body told me was normal now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The next day was a warm Wednesday. Angela and Jimmy had taken Tommy onto the boardwalk leaving Richard and I by ourselves. We decided to take a walk through the forest while I taught him Swahili. He was a fast learner. We even decided to have a picnic which I honestly could never see Richard doing. But I guess it was a slow process in feeling normal again. I carried the basket full of sandwiches, fruits and water while Richard carried the large blanket. I told him about certain vowels and objects and how to say certain things. When we found the right spot we took a break from teaching and unpacked our things. I let Richard take out the food and stuff he wanted while I looked at the sky. It was a pretty blue with some light shining through the trees.

"Mm on hot days like this what did you do in your… village?" Richard asked and I looked at him with a casual look.

"I would sit with my mother and make blankets and quilts and then I would go out and play with the other children. What about you?" I asked and he looked down for a moment.

"I would… play with Emma on our farm. There were no children our age mmm so all we had were each other." he answered and I smiled.

"She sounds like an amazing woman." I replied and he nodded taking a sip of his canteen of water. I watched him for a moment as he turned from me and wiped his mouth. "So what made you want to join the army?"

He looked at me now and then looked down.

"I thought it would be a good way to get away from the farm. Mmm we had little money so I didn't know where to go if I just left." he told and I nodded.

"I see." I replied and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Why did you leave Africa?" he asked and my chewing slowed.

"A neighboring tribe had declared war on my tribe… we were losing the fight and so my parents fled with me." I answered and he stared at me for a moment.

"No one else… could help?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No. They had started using guns to kill us. My father told me that guns were created by men who were afraid to fight their enemies up close… they were so afraid they needed something else to kill someone with. I believed him because a man only needs his hands to do his work for him." I replied looking at him for a long moment before looking away. "But times have changed and guns are being needed to kill as much as air is needed to breathe and food is needed to eat." Richard stared at me for the longest moment.

"Have you ever shot a gun before?" he asked and I looked at him and shook his head.

"No." I replied and there would be no point asking if he had. He nodded and set his drink down then began to stand up.

"Come here." he said and I tilted my head and stood up and moved over towards him. He took me five steps away from the blanket before pulling a black gun out from under his jacket and I gasped a bit as he handed it to me. Now I had no idea what kind of gun it was and I was happy that I didn't know.

"Take it." he hummed and I did not hide my look of confusion as I took the mildly heavy object.

"What do I do with it?" I asked and he pointed in a random direction.

"Shoot it. Pull back the hammer then fire." he told pointing to the top of the gun where a small lever was. I blinked with nervousness as I placed my finger over the hammer and clicked it back and then lifted my arm. It was quite heavy for I had never held a gun before. I had to use two hands. I then squeezed the trigger and suddenly a loud boom exploded from the weapon and I screamed and dropped the gun and hid my face in my hands. My ears were ringing and my brain was trying to figure out what had just happened. I felt Richard's hands pull me into his body.

"You're alright." he said and I looked up at him.

"That was loud." I replied and his lip moved up into a smile.

"Yes mm guns are usually loud." he said and I only let out a small chuckle escape my lips. I felt a feeling crawl into my stomach. A good feeling really from firing the gun.

"It felt good to fire it." I replied and he nodded.

"That's why most men use guns… instead of their hands." he said then moved from me and picked his gun up and placed it back into his jacket before leading me back to the blanket. I then lied down on it and Richard watched me.

"Where do you think you would be if you had never met Jimmy?" I asked and he looked up at the sky for a second as he thought.

"Not here. Maybe. Dead." he replied and I just looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"Because I thought there was no more reason to live if I didn't have a face, a whole one. I...wanted to kill myself, but Jimmy is the one who opened my eye mmm and showed me there is more to life than just my face." he explained and I nodded slowly.

"Yes there is." I replied and he just looked at me and smiled. We finished eating and walked back home. I taught Richard a little more Swahili on the way back. Jimmy and Angela were home and they did not question why we were out in the forest. It seemed they had already known about us. After I had played with Tommy I had gone to clean up the house a little bit. Angela advised I just clean the kitchen and that's it. At the moment I was washing some plates and cups.

"So have you thought about it?" I heard Jimmy say and I glanced at him.

"Thought about what?" I asked and he was playing smoke from his lips when he answered.

"Nucky's deal." he answered and I gave him a light frown now.

"You knew?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Just found out today. Nucky saw me in town and told me what he had told you. Are you going to take his deal?" he asked and I looked down for a moment.

"I see no reason to." I replied and turned back to my dishes.

"You need to." he said.

"Why?" I asked all too quickly with sharpness in my tone.

"Because I need someone on the inside to help me take him down." he replied and my eyes widened and I turned to him.

"What?" I asked all too loudly and he moved over to me.

"He has run Atlantic City into the ground and is killing the people in it. I need you to get into his good graces so it will be easier to take him down when the time comes." he replied and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"No. I won't risk my life." I told him and he shook his head.

"You won't be. As far as I know we never had this conversation and you are just doing what he asks you. You are doing everything he wants. All you will have to do is tell me what he asks of you." he said and I sighed heavily for a moment thinking it would be a good chance to get more money and maybe a new home. Maybe Richard would come live with me if he was not upset about me agreeing to work for him. I then nodded slowly.

"Okay. I will do this." I replied and he smiled and came up and hugged me, his body smelling of smoke and alcohol.

"Thank you Sol. I swear I will make sure nothing happens to you." he said and I only nodded patting his shoulders in reply.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Later on that day I had decided to take a walk through the Boardwalk. I decided to go and tell Nucky that I would take his deal. Richard wanted to come with me, but I had yet to tell him I was going to take his deal. I had decided to tell him later on tonight.

Many white women were looking at me, judging me I could tell. My hair was not up in curls and neatly done. It was flowing like a river down my back and I would not have it any other way. I entered the Ritz hotel and walked calmly past all the wondering eyes. I reached the elevator and I was let in without even having to explain myself.

"Eighth floor miss?" the boy asked and I looked at him and nodded.

"Yes please." I replied and he nodded and pushed the elevator shut, but before it could close properly a foot was placed between the doors. I looked up and the boy opened the door again and I saw the cunning and charming smile of Arnold Rothstein, Lucky, and Meyer. The two younger men seemed to smile with excitement at the sight of me as their boss just looked satisfied.

"Ah, Solomeya. I have to admit seeing you here is quite a surprise." Arnold replied and began to step into the elevator. Lucky and Meyer followed and now all three men were around me with Lucky and Meyer on my left and right and Arnold right in front of me. "Visiting the eighth floor I assume?" I felt my nose start to cringe, but I only smiled politely.

"Yes. I was just visiting Mr. Thompson." I replied feeling the elevator move. Arnold's smile grew a bit.

"I see. I can only imagine what use you could have to him." he replied and I didn't like what he may have been implying.

"I can imagine you are of use to him since you are seeing him?" I countered and he only chuckled a bit which made Lucky chuckle.

"I am here on business." he answered and I nodded.

"As am I." I only replied and as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Arnold stepped to the side and lifted his hand.

"Ladies first." he replied.

"Oh you are too kind." I said with a soft hint of sarcasm in my tone. I walked out and was met with Eddie who smiled and bowed his head.

"Miss Solomeya. This way, Mr. Thompson has been expecting you." he called. I bet he has. I only nodded and smiled at him before walking into Nucky's office. I saw him writing on some papers when his eyes looked up at me and he smiled.

"Ah Solomeya. I wasn't hoping to see you back so soon." he said with a smirk that was basically saying he was expecting to see me. I nodded.

"Well I am just full of surprises." I replied and he nodded and stood up and walked around his desk.

"Can I get you something to drink?" he asked and I just stared at him with a pleasant smile not bothering to answer and he nodded once. "Of course you don't drink." I only nodded.

"Correct." I replied and he nodded and stood in front of me.

"So what can I do for you?" he asked and I tilted my head.

"You know why I am here." I replied and he nodded.

"I know but I want to hear you say it." he replied and I stiffened a bit.

"I accept your proposal." I replied. "On the condition I get to stay in Jimmy's house. I don't want him to know what I am doing." He only smiled and nodded.

"How do you expect to explain where you will be?" he asked and I merely kept a calm pose.

"I have family all around here. It will not be hard to make an excuse." I replied and he only nodded once more.

"Good your first job is about to walk in." he told and my brows pushed together.

"Rothstein." I assumed and he nodded.

"I called him here to make a deal about splitting some alcohol for a 70-30 split." he replied and I tilted my head.

"I wouldn't even make that deal." I replied and he nodded.

"I know but I need his support and his allegiance to handle a problem coming up. I know he will deny my offer and move back to New York. I am going to send you to change his mind." he told and I arched a brow.

"And how do you suppose I go about changing his mind?" I asked and he shrugged.

"You're a woman you'll think of something." he replied. "I'll be giving you a call of when you will be leaving for New York." I sighed and only nodded.

"If I am going to do this I will need at least one black male with me. I don't trust your white men because no white man wants to be responsible for a colored's life unless they are ending it." I said and he nodded slowly taking in my words.

"Alright. I can assume one of Chalky White's men will do?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. I will be picking the man." I only replied with visible authority. This only meant I would have to tell my uncle about what I have decided to do. I knew he would not tell my parents but this only meant I had to stay in his good graces. Nucky nodded.

"Fair enough. I'll give you a call." he replied and I only nodded and turned and began to walk out the door passing Arnold in the process. He gave me a smooth smile.

"Until next time Solomeya." he replied and I nodded.

"Next time will be coming sooner than you think." I replied lowly and stepped into the elevator.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I took my time returning home. I had many thoughts floating in my head. Which man would I take with me to these places? What was I getting into by accepting Nucky's deal? How would I tell Richard of what I had decided? I walked into the house and moved through the living room only to see Jimmy, Angela, and Richard sitting down on the couch. They all looked at me. Jimmy smiled and stood up.

"There you are. So you took the deal." he replied and I tilted my head.

"How did you?" I asked and Jimmy grinned.

"Nucky called me letting me know you had accepted his deal." he said happily. I looked down at a loss of words and then looked at Richard who just got up and walked upstairs, avoiding any eye contact with me. I winced at the gesture and Jimmy came over to me. "Hey don't worry about him he's just in one of his moods. It'll be like one big adventure for our little trio."

"Jimmy don't you see Richard is upset about this, really upset that you put Solomeya in a dangerous position?" Angela asked standing up from her spot on the couch a clear frown on her face. Jimmy looked at her now confused.

"What the fuck makes you say that?" he asked. I was glad that Angela saw what I had seen in Richard, but now that she was speaking about it I was worried of what more she would say.

"You and Richard and Solomeya are friends. You are putting her life in harm's way for your own personal gain." she told and Jimmy frowned even more.

"The fuck you talking about, Solomeya knows the life I am in and she knows the life Richard is in. When she decided to work for me she was deciding to work in the gang life." he yelled and I now shook my head.

"Oh no I did not." I said almost acidly now. Jimmy and Angela looked at me and I was almost shaking now. "I am here to take care of your home, your family when they need me. I am here to make sure Tommy and your wife is happy. I am here to make sure you are happy, Jimmy, but I am not a body bag you can put up for the kill." I replied and Jimmy glared at me now lighting a cigarette and sucking on it.

"So why'd you agree to take Nucky's deal huh? Why did you let me convince you?" he asked and I shook my head slowly, my eyes softening.

"Because you… are my friend. We have grown up together. We faced hard times together." I replied and now I could not stand to be in front of him. I could not back out of Nucky's deal. I had already signed myself over to him. I moved and rushed up the stairs and moved to my room and shut the door. I thought about locking it but I just couldn't. I tore my dress from my body and moved to the window and opened it wide letting the sun flood into the room. My arms were up and I was surrounded by the fires of the sun. The raven was flying…

Later on that I made dinner and no one said a thing unless it was to Tommy. Richard took his food upstairs and did not look or say a word to me still unless it was a quick hum or short click of his lips. His silence hurt me but I did not blame him for it. He did not want me in this life and I just willingly walked into it. Once everyone was asleep I lied in my bed and hoped Richard would visit me, but sadly and expectantly he did not. The next day the house was empty. Jimmy and Richard had gone out for business and Angela took Tommy into town. They offered to take me with them, but I had refused and decided to clean up the house. I thought about going into Richard's room to clean, but I thought against it. I was dusting off the lamp when there was a sudden knock on the door. It was a firm short knock and I paused in my cleaning. Never before had it been as quiet as it was now. I could not even hear the waves crashing outside. There was another knock and I slowly moved over towards the door and opened it.

Sudden relief rolled over me once I saw it was my uncle. I opened the door wider. He looked serious as usual in one of his purple suits.

"Uncle." I replied with mild shock in his tone and he nodded.

"Niece." he replied and I looked him over and he did the same. "Oh what you ain't gonna invite me in?" I looked shook my head snapping me from my thoughts.

"No it isn't that. It's just Jimmy isn't home." I replied and he smiled smoothly.

"Well what a coincidence because I am here to talk to you." he told and I nodded and opened the door and he walked in, his eyes looking all over the place.

"Nice place for a gangster trying to play family man." he said and stopped right in front of the living room.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"You know word's got around that you are gonna be working for Nucky Thompson." he told. Strange how I just agreed today and already I am getting a small dose of hell from both the white and now the black side. I sighed.

"Word travels fast." I replied and he just gave me a look.

"Oh so it's true then?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said and he nodded.

"Girl yo momma and daddy didn't come all the way from Africa to see you get mixed in with white business. But can't say I am surprised seeing as you friends with Jimmy Dormody." he said and I wasn't sure what to really say.

"I guess no one is truly safe from the activity of the white man." I replied and he nodded.

"Ain't that the truth? Well listen here, Nucky called me and said you were going to need protection from at least one black member of our community to help escort you around. Smart idea of yours to get one colored man on your side… I am going to introduce you to someone soon, but ima tell you one piece of advice girl." he said holding up one finger. "You listening?"

I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied and he nodded squinting at me.

"You do you very best to make those white people think you one of them. You earn their respect you earn their protection." he replied and I nodded taking in his words. "You hear what I'm saying to you girl?" I nodded more.

"Yes sir. I hear ya." I replied and he nodded and fixed his coat.

"Alright. I will be rolling back over here in a few days to introduce you t your new body guard." he told and I nodded.

"Thank you Uncle." I replied and he nodded and left out the door. I looked down for a moment and sighed heavily. When everyone was home I said little to nothing, helping out when I could. Richard remained in his room and I said nothing on it. However when night came was on the verge of sleep until there was a knock on my door. I expected to be Jimmy or maybe Angela but it wasn't. It was Richard and he was in his white tank and black pants with the suspenders off. His hair was mildly out of place. I just stared up at him and he swallowed a bit and hummed looking down for a moment. His eye closed and then he opened it and looked up at me.

"I don't… want you to do this." he hummed.


End file.
